The Muppets Revamped!
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: It's The Muppet Show done with AS MANY CARTOON CHARACTERS AS I CAN THINK OF! IT'S A SUPERCROSSOVER! Now featuring everybody, 'cause it's DONE!
1. Chapter 1

The Muppet Show Revamped

Ready for a change of pace? Your favorite cartoon stars get together to bring back an old favorite in their own, semi-unique fashion! Watch Dexter throw Misty for a loop, Jack Skellington do "Mana-Mana" with The Smurfs, and a famous red-head blow her top, among other things!

* * *

Captain Gundam clenched his hands tightly, nervousness overcoming him for the first time in a long time. As the door in the wall across from him opened, he got up from his chair and respectfully bowed to his superior. "Thank you again for seeing me, Mr. Frog." 

"Call me Kermit."

Kermit the Frog placed his hands on his hips calmly, giving Captain a smile that moved his whole head as only he could. Kermit was flanked on his right by Fozzie bear, who was smiling (if vacantly) at Captain. The frog approached the tall Gundam on his shaky Muppet legs and patted his arm gently. "Go on and sit down, Captain. I know you must be nervous."

"I am, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'."

"Yes, sir." Captain sat back in the office chair, Kermit and Fozzie sitting on either side of him. "I just can't believe your trusting me with this kind of honor. I mean, my show barely even lasted one season on American TV."

"Hey, some of the best stuff is cancelled before its time," Kermit assured Captain.

"Just look at our show," pointed out Fozzie.

"I have a good feeling about you." Kermit nodded his head as he spoke. "You're capable of great things; you just need to try."

Captain blushed furiously and lowered his head. "I'm not worthy of this amount of praise, sir. You're Kermit the Frog! You don't need to flatter me."

"Yeah, but I want to." Kermit motioned to his furry friend. "Give him the key, Fozzie."

"Right, the key." Fozzie sat still in his chair for a moment, making Captain and Kermit stare in confusion.

"Fozzie?"

"Um, I need the key, sir," Captain purred while tapping Fozzie's shoulder.

"The key," Fozzie repeated. The bear suddenly jerked to a start. "Oh, the key! Right, right, the key! No prob-lem!"

Fozzie patted his body fervently, all the while repeating "The key!" and "No prob-lem!" until finally he got the idea to take off his hat. Removing his bowler, Fozzie reached his entire arm in and pulled out an antique, golden key and gave it to Kermit. Kermit rolled his eyes and placed the golden key in Captain's hands.

"This is the key to The Stage, Captain." Kermit patted Captain's shoulder and helped him to his feet. "Are you ready?"

Captain bent down and tried to hold his legs still. "I am, but my knees are not."

Fozzie slammed his palm into Captain's back. "You'll be fine! Just remember to picture the audience in their underwear, and you'll be okey-dokey for the whole show!"

The small Gundam cocked his head. "Their underwear?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Captain."

Kermit led the Gundam to the door of the office. With a deep breath, Captain pushed the golden key into the door, watching the keyhole stretch to fit the key's unique shape. Holding himself as stiff as he could, Captain jerked the key to the right, unprepared for the blinding light that radiated from the keyhole.

&&&

"Hello, everyone!" Captain waved to his huge cast of cartoon and other assorted animated characters. "Thank you for joining us tonight. Now, you have been transported to the famous Muppet Show Stage in order to put on one of the best shows in your acting career based on your renown, great acting ability (or lack thereof-" he added under his breath, "), and musical talent. I hope your trip here was not too stressful. Any questions?"

Misty (of Pokemon fame) raised her hand and curtly shouted. "Where's my dressing room!"

Captain pointed to a staircase behind him. "Everyone's dressing rooms are upstairs, just keep looking until you find a door with your name on it."

Jack Skellington then politely raised a finger, knowing if he picked up his whole arm he would touch the ceiling. "What exactly do we have to do?"

"Sing, dance, do skits, think Vaudeville."

"Think 'Laugh-In'," Mandy callously remarked as she made her way to the balcony seating, dropping a drooling Billy off at Captain's feet. "Come on, Ash, we have heckling to do."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Captain felt himself get pushed aside as if he were a curtain, and a hatless Ash Ketchum bolted past him at full speed only to be jerked to a stop by Misty.

"Ashy-poo, where are you going? Aren't you going to perform with us?"

"Aw, heck no! I have no talent!" Ash pulled his arm out of Misty's grasp. "See you later, Misty!"

Ash promptly bolted away behind the curtain. Misty waved to him frantically. "I'll be cheering to you from the stage, my Ashy-poo! I'll be performing the best for you!"

Jack leaned into Lois Griffin's shoulder and cupped his hand around his mouth. "We can only pray."

Lois giggled knowingly.

* * *

&&&

* * *

**The Theme Song began! The Smurfs bounced onto the stage in perfect formation, rocking their little bodies to the racous music of the Eclectic Bedlam (members to be explained later).**

_Smurfs: It's time to play the music!_

_It's time to light the lights!_

_It's time to meet the Muppets_

_On the Muppet show tonight!_

**The guitarist of the Eclectic Bedlam, Strong Bad, immediately bounced onto the stage and kicked a section of Smurf away just enough for him to stand.**

_Strong Bad: It's time to put on make-up._

_It's time to dress up right!_

_It's time to get things started!_

**The audience all cupped their hands and cheered.**

_Audience: Why don't you get things started!_

**Way up in a balcony seat, Mandy and Ash Ketchum watched the Smurf-covered stage with a keen eye. Mandy folded her hands and looked to the ceiling. **

_Mandy: Oh please, don't make us watch it again!_

**Ash burst into a giddy laughter. **

**Captain stood himself in the middle of the stage, holding his shivering hands behind him. As each line was sung, more and more cartoon stars appeared behind him, adding a rousing harmony and, more importantly, VOLUME to the simple song.**

_Captain: It's time to get things started_

_On the most sensational-_

_Captain and Smurfs: Inspirational-_

_Captain, Smurfs, and cartoons: Celebrational-_

_Captain, Smurfs, and MORE cartoons: Muppet-tational!_

**Captain held out his arms as the huge cast of cartoon and movie characters began to flock around him onstage.**

_Group: This is what we_

_Call the Muppet_

_SHOW!

* * *

_

&&&

* * *

Captain entered the stage, waving to the plentiful audience of assorted extras with tiny, nondescript eyes and bland faces. He put on his best smiling eyes and bowed to his "public". "Hi-ho, everyone, and welcome to The Muppet Show, Revamped Edition! I am Captain Gundam, and I will be your host for tonight!" 

Mandy put her hands together and KSSSHD-ed through her fingers. "Please direct your attention to the dork on the stage. Your seats can be used as a flotation device."

Captain blushed as the audience roared with laughter. "Um, well, yes." He straightened his posture and tried to picture the audience in their underwear. When it didn't work, he continued talking. "Anyway, we have brought together the best talents from all over TV-Land and beyond to bring you the greatest show of your lives!"

"I don't intend on dying that soon, Gundam!" Mandy jeered, Ash erupting in an evil laughter once again.

Captain ignored Mandy's comment the best he could. "Stick around, because later we'll have a special celebrity guest star!"

"In other words, some B-Series cartoon character that nobody remembers," Ash defined.

Captain sighed. "Anyway, we'd like to start the show on a high note, and-"

Ash Ketchum let loose a killer high C note that shook the entire room. A few people applauded.

Captain knew the perfect way to dispell the tension. "At least we're not opening with a bang."

As the audience gave a rousing applause, Captain slipped towards the side-stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, our opening act!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

**The motorcycles revved as the background moved behind them; Misty led a pack of biker Smurfs (Smurfs having been established as the perfect extra characters) onstage in a bulky studded leather suit, her hog emblazened with a Pokeball decal. The scenery behind them moved in perfect sync with the spinning wheels of the motorcyle, the perfect picture of motion in place.**

_Riders: 'Round, 'round, get around. I get around!_

_Small-looking Smurf: (deep voiced) Yeah!_

_(Riders: Get around, 'round, 'round, I get around!)_

_Misty:Ya-aa-aah, I get around!_

_(Riders: Get around, round, round, I get around)_

_Misty: From town to town._

_(Riders:Get around, round, round, I get around)_

_Misty: I'm a real cool head._

_(Riders: Get around round round I get around)_

_Misty: I'm makin' real good bread._

_Riders: I'm gettin' bugged driving up and down the same old strip._

_I gotta finda new place where the kids are hip._

**Suddenly the background behind them ran out, revealing an empty set of background reels and an innocent stagehand in plain view. The audience roared with laughter.**

_Riders: My buddies and me are getting real well known;_

_Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone._

**The stagehand fumbled backstage to get the background set up again, tripping and stumbling over his own feet as the background was about 3 feet taller than he was. The audience kept snickering from their seats as Misty sang on, oblivious.**

_Misty: I get around_

_(Riders: Get around, 'round, 'round, I get around.)_

_Misty: From town to town._

_(Riders: Get around, 'round, r'ound, I get around.)_

_Misty: I'm a real cool head._

**The background, thanks to the panicky stagehand, was now back in place; but now that the illusion had been fouled up, the motorcycles now looked simply like spinning hubcaps and a moving backdrop.**

_(Riders: Get around, 'round, 'round, I get around.)_

_Misty: I'm makin' real good bread._

_(Riders: Get around, 'round, 'round, I get around.)_

_Rider 1: I get around!_

_Rider 2: Round!_

_Riders: Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo._

_Wah-wa-ooo._

_Wah-wa-ooo._

_Wah-wa-oo-oo._

_Riders: We always take my car cause it's never been beat,_

_And we've never missed yet with the girls we meet._

_(Misty: Sing it, boys!) _

_Riders: None of the guys go steady cause it wouldn't be right_

_To leave their best girl home now on Saturday night._

_Misty: I get around_

_(Riders: Get around round round I get around.)_

**Suddenly the backdrop stopped entirely, and then started spinning in the opposite direction (an obvious attempt by the stagehand to not have to set it back up again). The audience laughed again, scattered applause rewarding the crafty stagehand.**

_Misty: From town to town._

_(Riders: Get around round round I get around.)_

_Misty: I'm a real cool head._

_(Riders: Get around round round I get around.)_

_Misty: I'm makin' real good bread._

_(Riders: Get around round round I get around.)_

_Rider 1:I get around_

_Rider 2: Round_

_Riders: Oo-oo-oo-oo._

_Oo-oo-oo-oo._

_'Round, 'round, get around,_

_I get around._

_Comically deep voiced Smurf: Yeah!_

_Misty and Riders: Get around, 'round, 'round,_

_I get around..._

_I get around!_

_Misty: See you around!_

**Whipping the motorcycle into gear, Misty unexpectantly flew off of the stage, down the aisle, and out the main door.**

**"Hey, Misty, wait up!" Ash called out, laughing soon after.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

"LOIS AND STEWIE GRIFFIN ONSTAGE IN 30 SECONDS!" Shute turned away from his clipboard and returned to patting Captain's sagging shoulders. "It's okay, Captain, it wasn't that terrible..." 

"The first act, and everything goes wrong," Captain reminded his closest friend, taking his face out of his hands for a quick breath. He could barely speak through the knot that was forming in his chest. "I promised Kermit nothing would go wrong-"

A motorcyle suddenly parked itself in front of Captain Gundam, Misty riding astride it with her entire torso puffed out like a bullfrog. "Oh, Captain, it was so wonderful! The crowd loved me!"

"Sure they did, Misty," Captain recited.

Shute suppressed a laugh. Misty ignored it and continued. "You know, since I was the headliner for the opening act, I should be given a bigger dressing room now. I'll also need a-"

The red-head's palm suddenly slipped off the handlebar, and she smashed into the front of the motorbike. In a second, Misty had re-gripped the handles only to hear the engine ROAR, and ZOOM! she was heading towards the backdoor!

"AAAA! CAPTAIN, HELP!"

Misty was caught on a runaway motorcycle! She clipped Lois and Stewie Griffin in the hallway just as they were coming through the backdoor. Stewie cupped his hands. "TURN LEFT! TURN LEFT!"

Misty, not thinking, turned left and ran straight into a pile of garbage.

"Blast!" Stewie spat. "It was the_ right _alleyway that led to a wall. Curse my directionary dyslexia!"

All this Captain saw, and his anxiety became greater. "(grooooooaaaaaaaaannnnnn)..."

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Lois sat babie Stewie on her lap and began playing a happy, jazzy little tune on a grand piano she found onstage. The lid, sorry to say, was closed, so the lights glanced off the beautiful ebony finish without showing off the delicate workings of the hammers. "Okay, kiddies, for this act we're going to do a litle tune called 'In a Cabin in the Woods', and my precious little Stewie is going to help his mommy, isn't he?"**

**"Until Alzhiemers renders you a blathering idiot that can easily be dropped off in a sub-standard nursing home and be taken dominion over, then yes, I am afraid I am at the whim of your matriarchal tyranny," Stewie twisted his voice sarcastically, "_Mommy_."**

**"Okay," Lois crooned as she place Stewie on the lid of the piano. "When you're ready, hunny." **

_Lois: In a cabin in the woods,_

**Stewie touched in fingers together and pitched them like a roof.**

_A monster by the window stood._

**Placing his fists over his ears and pointing his pointer fingers upwards, Stewie finished his "monster" pose and yawned. **

_Saw a rabbit hopping by_

**Stewie held up his first two fingers on one hand and "hopped" them across his chest. **

_Knocking at the door._

**He pretended to knock on a door.**

_"Help me, help me, sir," he said._

**His hands flew up with each "help me".**

_"I ate the farmer's lettuce bed."_

**He pointed to his mouth, then rubbed his belly.**

_"Come on in," the monster cried,_

**He waved his arm invitingly and cupped his hands over his mouth, his eyes glazed.**

_"And sit down by the fire."_

**With a point and a rub of his hands, Stewie slammed his bottom back onto the piano. "Are we finished now, Mother, because I found that to be completely humiliating!"**

**Lois giggled and patted her son's head. "Aw, you're too old for that little baby song, aren't you?"**

**An evil smile stretched over Stewie's wide face. "Why, yes. I daresay, Mother, that I have found a few improvements to be in order." **

**"Aw, you wanna sing a parody, sweetie?" **

**"It's not a parody, it's an improvement!" Stewie kicked Lois's nose. "Now, start up the music again, or I shall make your death slow and agonizing!" **

**Lois mindlessly began playing, leaving Stewie to sing.**

_Stewie: In a New York penthouse late one night,_

_Sat a fat and wealthy socialite._

_She saw a hobo climb the stairs_

_And rap upon her door._

_"He me out here, man," he "saids"._

_"I'm stuck up here, trapped by the Feds."_

_"Go away," the woman sneered._

_"I can't hear the TV."_

**"Well, Stewie," admitted a confused Lois, "That was very... creative."**

**"Oh, but there's more! I've written a delightful sequel in which the hobo is put in prison and comes back to-"**

**The curtain closed (thankfully) before Stewie could finish.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

**Two Smurfs stood in front of a plain white background, bouncing along to the music.**

_Smurfs: Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do-do-do. Do-DOO-do-do-do._

**Jack Skellington wandered onto the stage, his face a little glazed. He waited until his eyes focused under the spotlights to begin.**

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-do-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-do-DOO-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-Do-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do-do-do, do-do-Do-do-do._

**Jack smiled and began to twist around in a dead-brained shuffle.**

_Jack: Mana-mana-mana-mana-ma-na-ma, meedle-meedle-na-na. Bada-ba-da, bada-ba-ba-ba. Deeby-deeby deedle-dee-ba-da-ba..._

**Jack turned around slowly, noticing that the Smurfs were giving him odd looks. "No?"**

**They shook their heads.**

**"Hmph."**

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-do-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-do-DOO-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-Do-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do-do-do, do-do-Do-do-do._

**Once again overcome by goofiness, Jack began to shuffle about like a goon.**

_Jack: Mana-mana, ma, ma-neh-mumph. Mana-mana, meh, na-neh-_

**The Smurfs gave Jack a poke. "No."**

**"What!"**

**"No."**  
**The Pumpkin King snarled and kept singing.**

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-do-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-do-DOO-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-Do-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do-do-do, do-do-Do-do-do._

**Jack began to leave the stage! Still humming to himself, he stepped offstage quickly, passing Captain on his way. The tiny Gundam caught his arm and looked into the skeleton's eye sockets. **

**And there they stood.**

**The Smurfs watched. **

**The audience waited.**

**Mandy snored.**

**Jack leapt back onto the stage.**

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-do-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-do-DOO-do._

_Jack: Mana-mana._

_Smurfs: Do-DOO-do-Do-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do. Do-DO-do-do-do, do-do-Do-do-do._

**The audience applauded as Jack took his final bow.**

_Jack: Mana-mana._

**The Eclectic Bedlam finished off the act with a flourish.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

Ash leaned in close to Mandy. "The question is, what's a 'mana-mana'?" 

"No, the question is: 'Who cares?'."

Ash guffawed.

&&&

Kim Possible sat behind a newsdesk, a generic 70s-esque news backdrop pressed just a leeeeetle too hard against her back. She held up a bundle of papers and began to read into the camera.

"And now, Anchorwoman Kim Possible with a Muppet News Flash. Reports are coming in from all over the globe that television news reporters are blowing up. These reports ar-"

BOOM!

&&&

"Captain and Gonzo to the sta- Gonzo!"

Gonzo met with Captain as he was about to enter the stage. "Hey, buddy! First time act?"

"G-g-Gonzo!" Captain blushed in shock. "I-it- I didn't know I was doing my first act with you!"

"Is he the special guest?" Shute asked.

"No, I'm the act during the intermission!" Gonzo cheered. He pointed to Captain. "And he is going to help me!"

"I am?" Captain sounded euphoric.

"But there's no people during th- whatever." Shute snapped his clipboard. "You're on in five seconds."

&&&

Misty flew onto the stage, decked in a lion tamer's uniform. "Let's go to- The Circus!"

The curtains opened to a trapeze set, Gonzo sitting high on a jumping platform. Captain's hands rested on his shoulders, ready for push-off... or, sort-of ready. Captain couldn't stop shaking, and his concentration kept shifting from Misty's flat notes to Gonzo's maniacal laughter to the spotlights to the audience that decided to stay and watch Gonzo and back again...

"I'm nervous, Mr. Gonzo," he finally managed to say in a rare moment of lucidity. "I'm really, really nervous."

"Ah, it's a bit role, you're be fine," The Great Gonzo advised. "Now go ahead and push me hard."

"What!"

"Push me hard, I wanna go fast!"

Captain sighed. "I don't know how I got talked into this."

Captain gave Gonzo a shove. The blue one flew out onto the trapeze, unaware that a strap of his costume had attached itself to Captain's arm! Caught offguard by nervousness and shock, Captain lurched forward and fell face-first into the hardwood floor!

The audience screamed! The stagehands pulled the curtain shut in two seconds, and Captain was soon surrounded by worried cartoons galore.

"Captain!" Of course, Shute made it through the fray first, and was the only one who Captain reached out for in the crowd.

"My Lord! Are you all right?" Jack gasped, working his long legs through a maze of tiny little cartoons.

"Is he okay?" cried a recently un-exploded Kim Possible. "Is he breathing? I know CPR!"

Gonzo flopped onto his face next to the dazed Gundam. "Wow, that was amazing! You plannin' on an encore?"

Captain collasped back into the crater he had created in the fall. "Somebody stall the audience..."

&&&

The Eclectic Bedlam played a quick intro for Dexter (of Dexter's Laboratory, duh) as he slipped onto stage. "Hello, everybody! Since our dear friend Captain has fallen terribly ill-"

"I'm not sick!" Captain called from backstage, "I threw out my arm!"

Dexter cleared his throat. "Although he has a severly thrown arm-" (Captain could be heard moaning through the backdrop), "I have graciously agreed to go on with the show!"

Despite the audience's applause, Mandy still jeered from the balcony, "It'd be more gracious if you'd go _off _with the show!"

Dexter raspberried Mandy and continued. "For your viewing pleasure tonight, I am..." the word left him for a moment, so he skipped ahead. "Am going to need a volunteer."

He turned around and screamed into the backstage. "Somebody come out here and help me!"

With another classic comedian riff, Dee Dee (Dexter groaned in disapproval) danced onto the stage. "Hiiiiii, Dexteeeeeeeerr!"

"Whatever. I ask for assistance, they give me resistance." Dexter cleared his throat. "Today I will practise the art of phrenology!"

"What's framology, Dexter?" Dee Dee asked.

"The study of the shape and protuberances of the skull, based on the now discredited belief that they reveal character and mental capacity." Dexter noticed that many many people had no idea what he said. "I'm going to read the bumps on your head!"

More applause. Dexter pulled Dee Dee down to his level and began rubbing her scalp.

"This'll be fun!" Dee Dee squealed.

"Yes, now sit still." Dexter began working his hands over Dee Dee's head, swaying her neck around with his forceful pushing. "Well, I can see you're a very flexible person!"

The audience shared an innocent giggle.

"Okay, let's see her... I can see into your future doing this, you know... Tomorrow... I predict..."

"Yes?" Dee Dee tweeted expectantly.

"Tomorrow..." Dexter twisted Dee Dee's head to the side and began craning her head back and back and back, almost until her crown touched her back. "Tomorrow, you will have a stiff neck."

The audience ate it up. Insulted, Dee Dee slapped Dexter's hand and returned her head to a more natural posistion. "And you're going to be out of a job tomorrow, I'll tell you what-"

The audience loved it. Dexter shrugged it off and began rubbing Dee Dee's scalp. "Let's see now... the bumps for gracefulness on your head are beyond compare..."

"Thank you, Dexter!" Dee Dee smiled.

"But your bumps for intelligence are very small."

The tall one startled. "What!"

"Oh, don't worry, I can fix that." Dexter pulled his trusty wrench out of his pocket and

BAM!

The last thing the audience saw was Dexter running for his life from his older, irate sister. They laughed and applauded the empty stage.

&&&

Lois placed Captain's arm in a sling and touched her cheek in worry. "Oh no, this is terrible. We're not even through the first half of the show, and our host has hurt himself."

"Don't remind me..." Captain rubbed his forehead with his working hand and tried to think, but he was worrying too hard to concentrate.

Jack Skellington crossed his arms and tapped his fingers nervously. "We'll have to stall the audience again. At least for a few more chapters, and then the special guest star will show up and wrap it up for us... hopefully."

"Chapters?" Lois inquired.

Jack blinked in confusion. "Don't ask, because I have no idea where that came from."

Cosmo the fairy unexpectantly poofed inbetween the two cartoons and began to shout. "Hey, me and my wife were scheduled to go on next! Where's out act? Where's our spotlight! WHERE'S OUR BOWL OF M&M'S WITH ALL THE BROWN ONES REMOVED!"

Wanda poofed back next to him and, raising her wand, zippered his mouth shut. "Sorry, Jack, Cosmo's just a little antsy."

Lois bent down to Wanda's eye level. "Wanda, go tell the band to play another intermission. We'll see what we can do with Captain."

"Right."

POOF!

&&&

"Okay, crap-for-brains...-es... guys..." Strong Bad perked up again, holding his guitar in one hand and ordering his band with the other. "We're playing another intermission, so... do the Muppet Show ending theme!"

"Awl wight!" Homestar raised his saxophone. "Time to wock on to de oldies, man! Sowid! (Solid!)"

"Why do I have to be Janice?" whined Strong Sad, dressed comidically in a ridiculous drag.

"Because the whiny part of the band's always a girl, dumpface!" Strong Bad pointed out. "Don't you guys no nothing!"

"I'M AN ANIMAL!" Strong Mad could barely get the words out through his fake fangs (worn in tribute to the Muppet before him). He pounded his drums pointlessly. "I'M AN ANIMAL!"

"Okay, jerkfaces!" Strong Bad turned to his sheet music. "Let's play! The Cheat! We start on 'meh'!"

The Cheat held up a baton and counted off. "Mee. Moo. Meeh. Meh!"

The music played, and the audience filed out for popcorn and pleasantries.

* * *

WHEW! That was fun! AND LONG! If you want, leave some suggestions of stars you want to see in this fic, but be CAREFUL ABOUT IT! We don't wanna get kicked off for doing an interactive fic! Sorry that the "host" of the fic is from SD Gundam Force, and probably nobody watches that show other than me and a couple of kids I know, but I needed someone kinda generic that I could mess with. Next chapter probably not coming right away, since I've still got "Spirited Away on Halloween 2" to finish, but I plan on doing it.

This type of fic has always been sort of a dream of mind; one SUPER crossover that'll pull in as many people as possible! I always loved the idea of all my favorite cartoon characters coming together as one big story, but I never knew how to do it until now. I know it's kinda at the point where I'm ONLY doing skits that the Muppets have done already, but originals will be put in soon.

Cartoons featured:

SD Gundam Force

Dexter's Laboratory

Fairly Oddparents

Kim Possible

The Muppet Show

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy

Pokemon

Family Guy

The Nightmare Before Christmas

And more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

The Muppet Show Revamped!

Ready for ANOTHER change of pace! It's chapter 2! Watch Ash harrass Misty outside the balcony, Dr. Zoidberg dressed in leaves and bones, and Homsar go crazy with curtains! I'm using a few of the suggestions left by Sebastian1, more in the next chapter than this one (I've got every chapter planned out on paper), thank you Sebastian!

* * *

Sliding back onstage after the theme song, Misty bowed to her plentiful audience. "Thank you, thank you, you can stop your applause now." She waited; the applause died rather quickly. "_Yeah, just shut up right away. Thanks alot_. I'm sorry to say that our dear Captain can't come out and host right now, as he is still recovering." 

"Recovering from what?" Ash asked from the balcony.

"Probably over-exposure to bad acting," Mandy quipped.

"Or bad exposure to over-acting!" Ash counterred, breaking out in a spirited laugh.

Misty shook a threatening fist at Ash. "I swear, Ashy-poo, if you weren't my boyfriend, you'd be so dead-"

"PI-PI!" (MISTY!)

Without warning, Misty was suddenly tackled by Ash's Pikachu, who grappled her around the neck and began showering her with kisses. "Pika pika pi pi pikachu pikapika pi kachu pika pika chu, Pi-Pi!" (You just disappeared on us, and I was so worried about you, Misty!)

Amidst the laughter of the audience, Misty began to blush and push Pikachu away. "Ash, what's your Pikachu doing here! Come and get her!"

Ash shouted into Misty's ear, "HI, MISTY!"

"WAH!" Misty, out of fear, grappled Pikachu to her chest. "How'd you get down here so fast!"

"I'm a cartoon, what'd you expect?" Ash plucked Pikachu off of Misty's chest and began snuggling the troublesome Pokemon. "Aw, is dah widdle Pikachu missin' her ma-ma?"

Misty's jaw hit the ground. "I AM NOT THAT PIKACHU'S 'MA-MA'!"

Pikachu's eyes got dewey, and her lip began to quiver. Ash snuggled her under his chin and stroked her while cooing, "Aw, is Ma-Ma een a bad mood, Pikachu?"

"_STOP CALLING ME 'MA-MA'_! I AM NOT THAT PIKACHU'S 'MA-MA'!"

"That's not what the tests said."

The crowd ate it up. Misty looked ready to explode, and Ash tried hard not to burst out laughing. "We (snicker) we gotta go soon Pikachu. Ma-Ma, say goodbye!"

"NO!" Misty screeched.

"Aw, come on, say goodbye!"

"No!"

"Say bye-"

"No-"

"Just a quic-"

"No!"

"Come on, say i-"

"No!"

"Say 'oody-boo-boo-boo'."

The half the audience fell out of their chairs laughing. Misty's eyes snapped open as wide as an anime character's could. "_WHAT_!"

"Come on, say 'oody-boo-boo-boo'!" The dark-haired one eskimo-kissed Pikachu, but continued talking to Misty. "Just give dah bay-by one widdle 'oody-boo-boo-boo'!" He held Pikachu by the armpits in front of Misty's nose. "Oody-boo-boo-boo!"

Misty's entire face wrinkled into the nastiest picture you could imagine. "_Oody-boo-boo-boo_, NOW WILL YOU GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Ash turned away from the crowd, his face bright red (and his lungs about to burst from withheld laughter). After regaining his composure, he patted Pikachu's head again. "Okay, Pikachu, say good-bye to Ma-Ma now. Say 'bye-bye'!"

"Pi chu!" squeaked Pikachu.

&&&

Ash carted Pikachu off the stage, passing Captain, Jack, and Lois in the back room. They were all about to collaspe from laughter.

"Ooby-boo- what the he-" Jack just managed to whistle out before he fell back into his evil-sounding laugh.

Ash grinned in triumph. "I'll be in the balcony."

* * *

&&&

* * *

**The Eclectic Bedlam, aka Strong Bad, Strong Mad, Strong Sad, Homestar, and The Cheat, all appeared in barbershop quartet outfits as the curtain opened, Strong Mad and Strong Sad looking particularly ridiculous in their red pin-stripe suits and hats. After a quick musical intro, the group began to dance.**

_Group: Another op'ning, another show_

_In Philly, Boston, or Baltimo',_

_A chance for stagehands to say-_

**Homsar's head poked out from the side-stage.**

_Homsar: Hello!_

**There was the sound of a rope snapping, and suddenly-**

**SMOOFMPH! The curtain slammed shut!**

_Group: Another op'ning of another show!_

**Strong Bad wiggled through the thick velvet, waving his boxing gloves around in a feeble attempt to grab the audience's attention.**

_Strong Bad: Another job that you hope at last-_

**By now, the rest of the Eclectic Bedlam had found there way back to the foreground.**

_Group: Will make your future, forget-_

**SMOOFMPH! There went another curtain! The five "men" struggled to wiggle past the now-blue velvet.**

_Group: You past. Another pain where the ulcers grow_

_Another op'ning of another show._

**SMOOFMPH!**

**Homestar popped to the front first. **

_Homestar: Four weeks, you rehearse and rehearse-_

**SMOOFMPH!**

**Strong Sad gave up trying and sang through the curtain, although barely audible. **

_Strong Sad: Three weeks, and it couldn't be worse._

**SMOOFMPH!**

**Once again, Strong Bad bounced through the curtain, this time tripping over his foot and falling onto the floor.**

_Strong Bad: Two weeks, WILL IT EVER BE RIGHT!_

_Group: And out of the hat, it's the big first night!_

**SMOOFMPH!**

_Group: The overture is about to start-_

**SMOOFMPH!**

_Group: You cross your fingers, and hold your heart._

_It's curtain time, and away we go:_

**Overjoyed that the curtain hadn't shut on them yet, the Eclectic Bedlam began to really belt out the notes. **

_Group: Another op'ning of- Another op'ning of annoooootheeeeer shooooooooooow!_

**SMOOFMPH! Right on their heads! Strong Sad could be heard moaning, "Well, at least the sandbags didn't drop like in rehearsal."

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

"What happened back here-" 

Captain was met backstage by the sight of Homsar and Bubs tangled within the curtain ropes.

The Gundam shook his head. "Forget I asked."

&&&

"You know, I really liked that..."

Mandy nodded to Ash's statement. "Me too."

"Are we in the right theatre?"

Ash broke out into a strong belly-laugh.

&&&

**Penny Proud took the stage, dimming the house lights and adjusting the microphone to her height. "Raven, a parody of Edgar Allen Poe."**

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over a many magazine I had forgotten on the floor-

While I nodding, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

'It's the pizza that I called rapping at my bedroom door,

Only this and nothing more.'

The mood inside my room came tenser, the air around my nose came denser,

The smell of dollar store perfume that I had never smelled before.

'Twas Raven Baxter down the hall; I never talked to her at all,

And now she had come up to my bedroom, knocking on my painted door.

'Just need sugar, nothing more.'"

**The audience chuckled a bit. Penny got an evil look in her eye. **

"'If you need sugar, I decree, why did you want it all from me?

Go back to your Dollar Store and buy yourself some sweets galore.

Although I suggest something better; you're fittin' tight inside your sweater. 

Maybe eat some Lean Cuisine so you can fit back out the door.

Don't eat those Hostess cakes no more.'"

**There was a mixed reaction; some people burst out laughing, some booed with disdain, and one particular voice cried out above the rest, "RAVEN'S NOT FAT!"**

**Penny Proud tossed back her hair. **

"Raven said, 'Alright I give, for the only reason that I live

Is to borrow, if I may, some of your great talent galore.

Mine's underfed and overdone. In truth, in fact, I do have none

And-'"

**"BOO!" the audience (even those who laughed before) were now appalled by Penny's big-headed, shameless re-write of the classic poem. Rotten tomatoes and spoiled fish flew from the seats and began pelting Penny in the face, forcing the girl to retreat from stage.**

&&&

Captain called to Penny as she ran past, "That's what you get for bad-mouthing Disney!"

Lois calmly watched as Penny ran to her dressing room crying, taking Jack's usual place beside Captain. "Hmph. Now there's the pot calling the kettle black if I've ever seen it."

Captain twitched exaggeratedly and "sshhh"ed the red-headed one. "Lois, no! We'll make the Proud Family fans mad!"

Dexter popped out from underneath Captain's desk. "Hey, Captain, since Penny's been booed, can I go on now?"

"Oh, Captain," Lois smiled, waving off the comment. "This is a humor fanfiction in the 'Cartoon Crossovers' section. These are not the type of people who get overly-offended by this kind of thing."

Dexter tugged on Jack's pant leg. "Can I go on now?"

"Then..." Captain drummed his fingers quickly. "Where are all those people?"

"On the message boards at that TV website, remember?"Lois patted Captain's back. "Besides, those kinds of small-minded flame-happy types always leave anonymous reviews. They can be deleted from your account after you log in."

"Can I go on now?"

"Yes, you can go on now! Just hurry!" After Dexter left, Captain put his head back down again and sighed. "We're gonna make a lot of people mad."

"No, that's Tom Cruise's job."

&&&

The Eclectic Bedlam played Dexter's intro again as the tiny boy shuffled onstage... in a top hat and cape. "Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen! I am now going to be entertaining you with the-" (he pulled his cape over his face like Dracula) "-mysterious powers of MAGIC!"

With a flap of his cape and a fake thunderclap, Dexter pulled a magic wand out of his sleeve, tapped his hat, and-

Our fell a nun's habit.

"Uh..." Dexter put his hat back on. "That was supposed to happen. Okay! Now, somebody, pick a card out of my hand-"

The cards flew out of Dexter's sleeve with the force of a hurricane. The tiny boy, propelled up by the card, kept getting farther and farther and farther up until he was out of the theatre...

But then he fell back down, landing on his glasses. He wiggled back to his feet, his voice warbled and his eyes spinning. "That was supposed to happen..." He began to wave his hands. "And now I will make my lovely assistant disappear..."

He snapped his fingers. POOF!

He was gone.

"Wow, a hat trick," Mandy droned.

Ash wanted to laugh, but didn't know what to laugh at. "Huh?"

&&&

Captain walked back onstage, his arm in a sling. "Hi-ho, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the show so far!"

The audience welcomed him back onstage with their cheers. Captain blushed and looked at his feet. "Thank you. I didn't know I was missed."

"No, but our aim is improving!" Ash called.

The Gundam laughed. "I like that, that's funny. Anyway, I'm proud to introduce our next two acts. All the way from the Gamecube, everybody, it's Donkey Kong and Mario!

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Candy sat on a box onstage, Donkey Kong standing next to her with a cane in his hand.**

_Donkey: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!_

**Cranky appeared next to Donkey Kong in a ridiculous witch doctor outfit. "Hi, Candy."**

**"Hi, Cranky," answered Candy.**

_Donkey: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you._

**Candy yawned.**

_Donkey: And then, the witch doctor, he told me what to do. _

_And he said-_

**Cranky heaved a sigh and recited, without emotion, rythmn, or tone.**

_Cranky: Oo, ee, oo aa aa._

_Ting, tang, balla walla bing bang._

_Oo ee, oo aa aa,_

_Ting-tang, balla-walla bang-bang._

**Donkey Kong smiled knowingly at Candy, who ignored him (at first).**

_Donkey: I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true._

**Candy then startled. "What!"**

_Donkey: I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice!_

**The female ape covered her mouth in shame. "Where'd you here that?" **

**Cranky growled low, "It's a song, Candy." **

_Donkey: And then, the witch doctor, he gave me this advice._

_And he said-_

_Cranky: Oo ee, oo aa aa._

_Ting, tang-_

**Cranky interrupted his verse. "Donkey Kong, this is the stupidest thing I have ever done! And they always make the monkeys do it!" **

**"Cranky, shush!" Donkey warned, wrapping back around to Candy.**

_Donkey: You've been keeping love from me _

_Just like you were a miser._

_I'll admit, I wasn't very smart._

**Candy scoffed. "Like you were ever smart to begin with."**

_Donkey: (a little annoyed) So I went out and found myself_

_A guy that's so much wiser._

**Donkey hooked his cane around Cranky's neck and pulled him close, knocking off his wacky witchdoctor headress in the process.**

_Donkey: And he taught me the way to win your heart._

**Cranky mumbled low. "I told him nothing, I swear." **

**There was a silence; Cranky still wasn't singing his part. **

**Donkey Kong gave up. "Never mind..."**

**He left stage, Candy and Cranky watching him from their places.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

Donkey Kong remarked to Ami and Yumi on the way out (in Japanese (the game IS from Japan). "You try to stay in character, and what do you get?" 

"At least you have character," Yumi scowled. "I'm just the grumpy one, and she's just the happy one." (She pointed to Ami).

"Don't blame yourself," Ami encouraged. "After all, it was the French people who made the TV show that made Candy not like you, not you."

Donkey Kong rubbed his forehead in a desperate attempt to make the depression go away. "Oh, what a day."

&&&

Mario stood in the middle of a cute little kitchen set, standing rather high in relation to the counter (he must've been on a stool). He held up two wooden spoons and clacked them together as the intro music played.

"Vi rendero' un certo alimento!" he sang in Italian. "Avremo oggi di-ver-TI-MEN-TO!" On "TO!" he threw his spoons back behind himself, where one switched on the burner on the oven behind him and the other landed ON the lit burner, bursting into flames within seconds. Mario didn't notice and continued with the scene.

"This-a morning-a, we're-a gonna make-us a nice-a cream-a soda!" Mario reached into a drawer and pulled out a cup of ice, a blender, some club soda, and strawberries. "Now, we gotta find-a de place-a to plug-a it in-a. Let's-eh see-a..."

Smoke was billowing from the wooden spoon behind him. The audience began to murmur with worry as the fire spread towards the cardboard set wall.

"Found-a de out-a-let-a!" Mario plugged in the blender. "Okey-dokey, now-a we just-a gotta to set eet on-a high-a for a few minutes-a..." He stood up straight and sniffed the air. "What's-a dat smell?"

SHOOMPHF! THE ENTIRE BACK WALL BURST INTO FLAMES! The audience screamed as the stage was suddenly stormed by water Pokemon! Mario rushed to the back while the Pokemon went to work putting out the flames.

&&&

Gonzo caught Mario by the arm as he ran to the fire exit. "Wow, Mario, you were great! You should come cook at MY house sometime!"

The blue one let Mario go and decided to check on Captain. Captain, it seemed, what not doing so well; his arm was still in a sling, he was sweating, and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Why does SOMETHING always have to go wrong JUST before the last act!"

Shute rubbed Captain's shoulder, staying well to Captain's side for some reason. "Sshh, it's okay."

Jack tried his hand at consoling the Gundam, hovering just above his four-foot-friend's back. "Shute's right. See? The stage is almost put completely out now."

Captain rubbed his head angrily. "How am I ever supposed to explain to Kermit how I put a huge crater in the stage _and_ caught the backdrop on fire all in one night? And what about the last act! It was supposed to be Pepe le Pew and the Prancing Pyromaniacs! How can I do a fire act if the stage has just caught on fire! The audience'll-"

Without warning, Captain doubled over in pain. Gonzo, Shute, and Jack each rushed forward, but Shute wound up pulling him up.

"Is he sick?" Gonzo inquired.

"No, his stomache's messed up 'cause of the pain medicine," Shute explained.

This reminded Gonzo of something. He laughed a devilish laugh and grabbed Captain's arm. "It's perfect! Captain, get onstage! Shute, round me up all the doctors we have backstage! This'll be great!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Captain was confined to a hospital bed, Hello Nurse from Animaniacs watching over him closely. The set around him was dull and bland... for now. **

_Hello Nurse: Doc, he bought a coconut._

_He bought it for a dime._

_His friend, he had another one._

_He paid it for a lime._

**Dr. Katz (if anyone remembers him) stepped in soon after and began harmonizing with Hello Nurse. **

_Hello Nurse and Dr. Katz: He put the lime in the coconut,_

_Drank them both up._

_He put the lime in the coconut,_

_Drank them both up._

**Captain mused to himself through his clenched teeth. "This is embarrasing..."**

_Hello Nurse: He put the lime in the coconut,_

_Drank them both up._

_He put the lime in the coconut._

_Dr. Katz: He called the doctor, woke him up, said-_

_Captain: Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take_

_I said, Doctor! to relieve this belly-ache?_

_I said, Doctor, ain't there nothing i can take_

_I said, Doctor! To relieve this belly-ache._

**Dr. Zoidberg burst out from under the bed, much to the delight of the audience. Captain jumped back in horror. **

_Dr. Zoidberg: Now let me get this straight._

_You put the lime in the coconut._

_You drank them both up._

_You put the lime in the coconut._

_You drank them both up?_

**Captain turned to Hello Nurse and Dr. Katz to ask for help, only to find that they were both wearing bone necklaces and face paint!**

_Hello Nurse and Katz: Put de lime in de coconut,_

_He drank 'em both together._

_Put de lime in de coconut,_

_Den you feel better._

_Put de lime in de coconut,_

_Drink 'em both up._

_Put de lime in de coconut,_

_And call me in de mornin'._

**Captain, in shock, hid under the covers of his bed. "Maybe I took too much Tylenol..." **

**He pulled the covers away; the office had been changed into a green, leafy jungle!**

**Hello Nurse, Dr. Katz, and Dr. Zoidberg each danced across the stage, every one of them dressed in some sort of weird witch-doctory outfit (it looked like Dr. Zoidberg was wearing the same outfit Cranky had worn in the last act!). The crazy doctors danced around Captain as all sorts of snakes and tigers hissed from the foliage (nearly scaring Captain out of his wits in the process).**

_Group: Doctor, ain't dere not'in' he can take,_

_We say, Doctor! To relieve de belly-ache?_

_We say, Doctor, ain't dere not'in he can take,_

_We say, Doctor! To relieve de belly-ache?_

_Group and Captain: You "pud" de lime in de coconut,_

_Drink 'em bot' up._

_You "pud" de lime in de coconut,_

_Drink 'em bot' up._

_You "pud" de lime in de coconut,_

_Drink 'em bot' toget'er._

_"Pud" de lime in de coconut,_

_Den you feel better._

_Well, if you call me in de mornin'_

_I'll tell you wha' to do._

_Well, if you call me in de mornin'_

_I'll tell you wha' to do._

_Well, if you call me in de mornin'-_

**Suddenly, everything was gone. The set was back to the doctor's office, Hello Nurse and Dr. Katz had disappeared, and Zoidberg was "normal" again. "If you call me in the morning, I'll tell you what to do."**

**Zoidberg left the stage. Captain leaned back in his bed. "I need to talk to my HMO."

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

"Kim Possible here for a Muppet news flash. The bed used in the famous 'Lime and Coconut' bit on The Muppets Revamped is being recalled today. The beds were made on an assembly line formerly used to make pop-up toasters. These beds are-" 

SPROING! "YAAAAAH!"

Captain crashed through the news desk, taking Kim Possible down with him. Captain lifted Kim Possible up out of the rubble, then collasped onto the remains of the ex-desk. Kim and Captain shared a look and said in unison, "Why me?"

* * *

No offense to Proud Family OR That's So Raven fans. I'm kinda mean to all of the stars in this fic. I mean, look what I've done to Captain! Also, I tried as best as I could to translate what Mario's singing into Italian, so if I'm off, I'm sorry. 

I had to shorten the "Lime and Coconut" number, sorry. So much repetition, EUGH!

Cartoons featured that WERE NOT in the last chapter:

Proud Family

(If you want to count it) That's So Raven

Donkey Kong Country

Super Mario Brothers

Animaniacs

Dr. Katz

Futurama

And MORE to come!


	3. Chapter 3

The Muppet Show Revamped!

It's kinda hit me how hard of a job I'm taking on. The Muppet Show? Classic, timeless, still funny after all these years. And I'm trying to write something like this? Especially since I haven't seen the show in tact for 9 YEARS! All I have are those little piece-together Muppet videos that takes little bits and pieces of episodes and sticks them together. Expectations are high, man!... Okay, let's go!

* * *

Jack strutted back onstage, shielded from the lights by a stylish pair of sunglasses that he pulled out of his pockets. "Hello, everyone! Captain is still recovering from being launched out of the bed, so I ha-" 

"Jack!"

"Huh?" Jack began to look around, searching for whoever called him. "Hello? I'm introducing the show here, an-"

"Jack, there you are!" Oh, it was Sally, and she was coming from stage left!

Jack turned to face her, throwing his arms out for a hug. "Sally, how a-"

Sally was wearing a purple flower-print gown pulled tightly at the waist and sliced halfway up the skirt, leaving most of Sally's leg exposed. The sleeves were short, puffed out like a church-dress, and the neckline stretched to and from the tip of each shoulder and fell well below where Sally's normal dress would (nothing past K+ there, folks). From her lower back sprouted a fan of golden feathers tipped with snowy-white puffs of down, tied tightly to their wearing by a red sash around Sally's middle. Part of her hair was pulled back with a red hiabiscis flower.

Sally got a few wolf whistles from the audience, along with a lot of appreciative murmurs and scattered applause. Johnny Bravo appeared from backstage and took Sally's hand. "Hey, mama-"

Johnny was grappled by Captain soon enough, who began to carrying him backstage. "Get out of here, Johnny, you don't have an act until the sequel!"

Jack paused to recover; with a snap of his wrists, he had flipped the sunglasses off and slipped them back in his pocket. "Um, Sally, what are you doing here dressed like that?"

"Well..." Sally seemed to laugh inwardly as she spoke, even though her obvious glee was only hinted to be a wry smile. "Me and the town were watching through the cauldron and Sadir the Werewolf said, 'Hey, somebody should go and surprise Jack'. So, at first, Lock, Shock, and Barrel volunteered, but when we got to the stage, we found out we couldn't get in unless we were invited or we had an act. That's when I remember I knew this cute little song that I liked, so I got in, got dressed, and got out here. Any questions?"

"Um..." Jack rubbed his head, still not taking his eyes off Sally. "I guess not..."

"I've gotta do my thing now." Sally craned her neck and Eskimo-kissed Jack, who blushed in response (and a blushing skeleton made the audience giddy with laughter). "This one's for you, Jack."

* * *

&&&

* * *

**The Smurfs, all dressed in parkas, danced onstage to a trumpet fanfare. **

_Smurfs: A heatwave flew right into town last week._

**The trumpets blared in response.**

_Smurfs: She came from the island of Martinique._

**Again the trumpets sang while the Smurfs continued dancing.**

_Smurfs: The can-can she dances will make you fry._

**Trumpets and Smurfs. **

_Smurfs: The can-can is really the reason why!_

**The trumpets played the scale up. The Smurfs parted. The tempo of the music dropped. Sally walked out of the middle, bowing politely before starting. **

_Sally: We're having a heatwave._

_A tropical heatwave._

_The temperature's rising,_

_It isn't surprising._

_The Smurfs shot in front of her in a wave._

_Smurfs: She certainly can!  
Can-can!_

**Sally rudely kicked one of the Smurfs out of the way before walking towards the audience, making sure to swing her hips. **

_Sally: I started the heatwave._

_By letting my seat wave._

_She giggled to herself. "This song's goofy."_

_Smurfs: And in such a way that_

_Her customers say that-_

_Sally: I certainly can._

_Can-can._

**Sally stepped backwards as the Smurfs glided over the stage, perfectly in sync with one-another.**

_Smurfs: Geeeeee._

_Her anatomyyyy_

_Made the mercuryyyy_

_Jump to "93"._

_Yes, sir!_

_We're having a heatwave!_

**Sally spun on her heel, turning her back to the audience.**

_Sally: Oh, what a heatwave!_

_Smurfs: A tropical heatwave!_

**The ragdoll looked over her shoulder at the audience, smirking like there was no tomorrow.**

_Sally: (growling) I'm in a heatwave!_

_Smurfs: The way that she moves, that_

_Thermometer proves that_

_She certainly can._

**The trumpets built up. Sally turned back to the audience, jutting out her hip.**

_Sally: And you bet I can!  
_**Trumpets again.**

_Smurfs: She certainly can-_

**There was an interlude with the horn section, building up to the big finishing note.**

_Sally and Smurfs: Can-caaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

_

&&&

* * *

The set was a science lab, decorated with various flashing lights and test tubes. Wanda the fairy and Dexter each sat behind a desk made for a normal-sized human (which meant that they were standing on boxes to see above it). Wandy cleared her throat. 

"Hello. Dr. Wanda deFairy welcoming you to Muppet Labs-"

The audience roared with applause, not letting Wanda finish. It took a full three minutes for them to calm down enough for Wanda to continue.

"Thank you-"

"And I am Dexter, don't forget I'm Dexter!" Dexter interrupted.

"Yes, we all know." Wanda cleared her throat again, but her gruff tone signalled to Dexter that this was a warning to not interrupt again. "Today, we introduce to you our newest invention, the Magi-Stretch Elevator shoe, made to add those all-so-vital inches to short, stubby people like Dexter here."

Dexter's eyes snapped open. "What!"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Wanda held up her wand, which glowed and twinkled for a split second before Dexter rose into the air by three inches, whimpering all the way. "Up."

"Put me down right now!" Dexter whined. "I don't like being this tall!"

"All right, you big weenie." Wanda shook her wand again. "Do-"

"HEY!" called an audience member. "I SAW THIS ON THE MUPPET SHOW ALREADY!"

Wanda sighed grumpily. "Oh, don't you start up with me!"

Unfortunately, Wanda saying "up" made Dexter's Magi-Stretch shoes reach for the skies, carrying Dexter along with them. Enough through Dexter's pitiful cries for help with outrageously loud, Wanda ignored him and shouted back to the audience member. "Listen, buddy, you try coming up with original skit material! It's hard!"

"Well, the LEAST you could do was change the dialogue a little!"

"We DID!"

"I meant a little more!"

"Look, we're admitting we're copying the Muppets to begin with!" Wanda began to explain. "The fanfiction is called 'The Muppets Revamped', for crying out loud! It's not a bad thing; it's like a movie novelization or something! I mean 'The Flintstones' copied a lot of the stuff from 'The Honeymooners'! 'Digimon' and 'Monster Rancher' copied 'Pokemon'! 'Bloom County' got Bill the Cat from 'Garfield', although that is kind of a stretch. And 'Juniper Lee' copied 'Jake Long' copied 'Danny Phantom'!"

"THEY DID WHAT!" yelled a teenaged voice from the back.

"Copying isn't the most terrible thing in the world, it's plagiarism that's illegal, remember?" Wanda rose her finger in triumph. "We're not saying that these are all our ideas, so we're not in trouble. Besides, what do the reviewers care? It's not like they're not laughing. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to my skit."

Wanda turned around and walked straight into a pair of striped socks. "What the- DEXTER! OH NO!"

The nervous fairy turned to the audience, discreetly tipped Dexter towards the left stage, and said, "Um... that's all for today from Muppet Labs."

"AAAH!"

CRASH!

&&&

Captain clutched the phone tightly as it rang in his ear. "Come on, come on, pick up!"

"You stole my show!" Danny Fenton screamed. Jake Long dodged it swiftly and caught Danny by the arm with his tail.

"Woah, slow down, yo! I didn' steal yo' show, lay off me!" Jake pointed accusingly to Juniper Lee. "What about her? She stole my show!"

"I did not!" Juniper Lee wailed. "My show is totally different from yours!"

"Please, children, calm down!" Captain cried from the phone. "I'm trying to make a phone call here-"

The phone clicked over the speaker. "Hello?"

The relieved Gundam snapped his attention back to the receiver. "Zero, is that you? It's Captain."

"Captain!" screamed the telephone (or rather, Captain's friend Zero from the other side of the telephone). "I've been watching you from the television! This show's hilarious!"

"Zero, please, I need some encourag- excuse me."

"Look, in your show," June explained, pointing to Danny, "You change into a more powerful form in order to protect the world from evil creatures." She then pointed to Jake. "In your show, you change into a more powerful form in order to protect the world from evil creatures."

"Magical creatures ain't evil, yo!" Jake Long hollered. "Besides, you have a title like I do! And an annoying younger sibling! AND A TALKING, WISE-CRACKING SIDEKICK DOG THAT'S OVER A-HUNDRED YEARS OLD! YOU HAVE FU-DOG!"

"Hey, at least-"

"QUIET, I'M ON THE PHONE!"

The three teenagers shrunk under Captain's explosion. The Gundam shook himself and darted back to the phone. "Zero, I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown here! I'm yelling at the actors! What should I do!"

"Wow, this is serious..." Zero could be heard drumming his fingers in thought. "Did you try some breathing exercises? Maybe have a cup of coffee?"

"How is caffeine supposed to help me relax!"

"At least I don't have to change shapes to whoop butt," June remarked under her breath.

"June, quiet," Captain warned, "I'm trying to talk here."

"Sure you change shape," Danny smirked. "You change from a kick-butt monster fighting machine to a whiny, teenaged girly-brat!"

"THAT'S IT!" Juniper took a shot at Danny, but instead hit Jake square in the chest.

"No, that's it! Dragon up!" Jake switched to dragon form and tackled June, only to get knocked away by an ectoplasm blast from Danny Phantom.

"You're so gonna get it, dragon-"

**"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET OR YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR STAGE TIME! NOW, SIDDOWN!" **

There was silence on the phone. "Hey, Captain, I'm gonna call back later, okay?"

Captain fell onto a nearby chair. "Sure, you do that. Bye, Zero."

* * *

&&&

* * *

**The entire stage was a perfect replica of Squidward Tentacles' backyard. A plunkety, bubbly tune played its intro as Spongebob hopped outstage as happy as a clam. Spongebob drifted through the stage as if he were underwater (which he actually was, thanks to some of Wanda's magic and the audience's suspension of disbelief).**

_Spongebob: I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus' garden _

_In the shade._

**An window opened on Squidward's tiki head, and a shadow loomed within the house as Spongebob kept singing cheerfully.**

_Spongebob: He'd let us in,_

_Knows where we've been:_

_In an octopus' garden in the shade. _

_I'd ask my friends to come and see_

_An octopus' garden with me._

**Spongebob cheerfully bobbed around and around as Patrick hopped out from behind a rock. **

_Spongebob and Patrick: I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus' garden_

_In the shade._

**Squidward popped out of the shadows and jammed his head out the window. "Okay, I'm sick of this now. Spongebob, Patrick, get out of my yard."**

_Patrick: We would be warm-_

_(Spongebob: La la la la!)_

_Patrick: Below the storm_

_(Spongebob: La la la la!)_

_Patrick: In our little hideaway _

_Beneath the waves._

_(Spongebob: La la la la, la la la la!)_

**Squidward's frown worsend, and he leaned heavily on his shoulders. "Patrick, Spongebob, this is not your property. Please leave."**

_Spongebob: Resting our heads_

_(Patrick: La la la la!)_

_Spongebob: On the sea beds_

_(Patrick: La la la la!)_

_Spongebob: In an octopus' garden_

_Near a cave._

_(Patrick: La la la la, la la la la!)_

**Squidward's angry face turned deadpan, and he turned back to his house. "I'm calling the police."**

_Spongebob: We would sing and dance around_

_Patrick: Because we know_

_Spongebob and Patrick: We can't be found._

_I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus' garden _

_In the shade._

**Spongebob and Patrick each began to giggle outrageously and dance around like idiots. Squidward re-appeared in the window, his expression now vaguely annoyed. "Okay, for some reason, there's no furniture in my house. I've talked to the robot in the back, he said that as soon as the song's over, we can go home. Can we try to speed up the process?"**

**Spongebob and Patrick just kept laughing. **

**"HELLO!" Squidward tried in vain to get their attention. **

**"Squidward, it's an act!" Spongebob giggled. "Don't you wanna have fun with it while you can?" **

**"No."**

**Patrick shrugged. "Oh well." **

_Patrick: We would shout_

_And swim about_

_On the coral that lies_

_Beneath the waves._

**There was another short musical interlude. Squidward turned to the audience and mused. "I apologize in advance for this behavior."**

_Patrick and Spongebob: We would be_

_So happy, you and me,_

_With no one there to tell us_

_What to do._

_I'd like to be_

_Under the sea_

_In an octopus' garden_

_With you._

_In an octopus' garden_

_With Yooouuu!

* * *

_

&&&

* * *

Suddenly, the closing curtains burst open, and Jake Long flew through the air and into the opposite wall! Danny Phantom hovered above him, hands glowing green and ready. "Ready to admit that you stole my show now?" 

"Dragons don't lie, dog." Jake bounced to his feet. "Dragon fire!"

A bolt of fire shot from Jake's throat, just scathing Jake's hair. Distracted by his flaming hair, Danny Phantom was drop-kicked in the back by Juniper Lee, who bounced off of him and went flying at Jake, who went dragon and dodged the attack. "Copier!"

"ME!" Jake pointed an accusing claw at Juniper from the ceiling. "You have a 'Fu-Dog'!"

June didn't respond with words, she instead went for a flying punch. Danny pounced at her and slammed her into the wall, and Jake smacked them both down with his tail.

The audience thought it was great! Captain rushed to the fighting teens as fast as he could, followed swiftly by Krypto the Superdog, and tried to pry the children apart.

"Guys, please!" Krypto moaned. "Can't you settle this without fighting?"

"He stole my show!" Danny screamed at Jake.

"_She_ stole _my_ show!" Jake screamed at Juniper.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Juniper screamed at the sky.

"Guys! It's not about who stole what! Nobody _stole_ anything! Sure, you guys' ideas are similar, some in more ways than others, but it's not how alike things are that makes them enjoyable. It's how you interpret the ideas that makes them great!"

Krypto's wise words hushed most of the audience. Captain smiled approvingly. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

"Well..." Juniper Lee lowered her head. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Yeah..." Jake Long fizzled back into human form. "I'll be good."

"Me too," agreed Danny.

There were scattered "aaw"s among the audience and a little applause. Captain picked up Danny Phantom like a child would lift a puppy and carried him back to the stage, the other two teens following under the watchful eye of Krypto.

"You still don't get your stage time back."

"AW, MAN!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Lilo and Stitch stood onstage, each holding eachother's hand. Lilo puffed out her chest proudly. "We're gonna sing a song for you now!" **

**"Ih!" Stitch nodded manically. "From Sesame Street!"**

**"Sort of." **

**"Re-wrote it."**

**"Yeah, so it'd fit us better."**

_Stitch: Stitch like coffee beans._

_Lilo: Coffee beans?_

_Stitch: Coffee beans!_

_Stitch like coconuts._

_Lilo: Coconuts._

_Stitch: Coconuts!_

_Stitch like smashing stuff!_

_Lilo: Smashing stuff._

_Stitch: Oh yeah, I do!_

_Lilo: Well, Stitch, you know_

_I really don't like many of those things._

_But I like you._

**Stitch clasped his hands together. "Thank you!"**

_Lilo: I like to hula dance._

_Stitch: Hula dance!_

_Lilo: Hula dance._

_I like vampires!_

_Stitch: Vampires!_

_Lilo: (creepy-like) Vampires!_

_I like jelly beans._

_Stitch: Jelly beans? BLECH!_

_Lilo: Oh, yes, I do!_

_Stitch: Um, Lilo,_

_You know Stitch does not like much of those things?_

**Lilo nodded. "I know."**

_Stitch: But Stitch likes you!_

**Lilo whispered to the audience. "He's so sweet!" **

_Lilo: I listen to The King at night._

_Stitch: I know._

_Stitch likes to go downstairs_

_And watch TV._

**The tiny one raised her finger. "And you know what?"**

_Lilo: I like to trumpet at the elephants in the zoo._

_Stitch shook Lilo roughly._

_Stitch: Oo, Lilo, guess what?_

_Lilo: What?_

_Stitch: Stitch likes that too!_

**"Really?"**

**"Really!"**

**"YEAH!"**

_Lilo: I like comic books!_

_Stitch: Comic books!_

_Lilo: Comic books._

_Stitch: Stitch like EATING books!_

_Lilo: Eating books!_

_Stitch: Eat the books!_

_Lilo: I like cotton shirts._

_Stitch: Stitch like polyester!_

_Stitch and Lilo: Yes I do!_

_Lilo: But though I don't like everything-_

_Stitch: That I like,_

_Lilo and Stitch: I still like you._

_Lilo: Though I'm not too crazy 'bout the things you eat._

_Stitch: And you're really whiny, but still real sweet!_

_Lilo and Stitch: I_

_Like _

_You!_

_You!  
_**Betty Boop trotted across the stage.**

_Betty Boop: Boo-boop-be-doop!_

**Lilo and Stitch shared a confused glance before leaving.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

Wanda and Cosmo waved to the audience. "Hello, and welcome to Muppet Labs!" 

The audience went nuts again, their cheers reaching into 5 minutes before Wanda threatened to zipper their mouths shut like she did with Cosmo.

"Today on Muppet Labs, we are proud to introduce the Insta-Poofer 2000. Now you can poof from Istanbul to Constanstinople with the ease of a fairy with 8,000 years of training at the fairy academy!"

Cosmo tried to point out Wanda's inaccurate choice of countries, but his mouth was zippered shut, so all that came out were strange squeaking noises.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Wanda raised her wand and instantly poofed something that looked like a 12-foot mechanical egg onto the middle of the stage. "Cosmo, if you would please?"

"Mee merr mee-meme mermer me mer!" Cosmo beeped.

"Whatever!" Wanda abruptly took Cosmo by the hair and threw him into the Insta-Poofer 2000. There was an odd popping noise, and suddenly Cosmo was gone. "As you can see, Cosmo is now completely de-materialized. By pressing this button-" (She pulled a remote control out of her pocket.) "I will bring Cosmo back, safe and sound."

Wanda pressed the button. The Insta-Poofer made the popping noise again, and Captain Planet wa-

CAPTAIN PLANET!

"The power is yours!" said the strange, blue man.

"Oops!"

Wanda hurriedly pressed the button again, and this time Gonzo popped into the Insta-Poofer! "I'm not supposed to be here, right?"

"Right!"

Wanda presed the button AGAIN, and Jem appeared!

"Jem is my nam-"

POP! Charlie Brown? "Good grief."

POP! Goku? "Ka-ma-ha-"

POP! Green Lantern? "What the he-"

POP!Captain Gundam!

"Wanda, please!" Captain Gundam jumped out of the Insta-Poofer before Wanda could press the button. "I'm trying to run a show here! What are you doing zapping the actors out of the theatre!"

"I'm on the verge of a scientific breakthrough!" Wanda whined.

"Yes, but I am on the verge OF A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!" Captain screamed back, making the tiny fairy jump. "You stop poofing every single cartoon you can think of into the theatre and get Cosmo back here, or so he-"

The terrified Wanda poofed Captain away with her wand, replaced the nervous Gundam with Cosmo. "Hey, I found Cosmo!"

&&&

Captain stepped onstage once again (covered in vines and wearing a parrot on his head for some reason). "All right, everyone, thank you for joing us this time. We're going to have another intermission, but remember to come back, because we have more acts and a special guest star to look forward to! Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned around and began walking back backstage. "WANDA!"

The Eclectic Bedlam played the Muppets ending theme, and the audience went to intermission.

* * *

DONE! Okay, notes: You can still suggest cartoons, but you're not going to see most of them soon. I've planned out all of the chapters, all the cartoons in the chapters, and I'm afraid I can't fit in all of them. Don't worry, though: I'M THINKING ABOUT A SEQUEL. 

Cartoons seen in this chapter that weren't in the last two:

Jem

Peanuts

Captain Planet

Justice League (or Super Friends)

Lilo and Stitch

Betty Boop

Krypto, The Super Dog

Life and Times of Juniper Lee

American Dragon; Jake Long

Danny Phantom

Spongebob Squarepants

Johnny Bravo

Later.


	4. Chapter 4

The Muppets Revamped!

Beware... there's a sub-plot.

* * *

Captain Gundam bowed politely to his newly returned audience. "Hi, ho, everyone. I hope you're settled in, because our special guest should be arr-" 

Without warning, Captain's shoulder was abruptly shoved. The Gundam spun around right into the gigantic mouth of a man-sized milkshake. Master Shake, to be specific. Master Shake wore his usual pompous expression as he looked down upon the itty-bitty Gundam. "Hey, you're the host of this little school play, right?"

"School play-" Captain shook away his confusion and counterred, "Um, sir, this is The Muppet Show."

"Yeah, whatever, you're the host, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you are in charge... of the invitations, right?"

"Well..." Captain looked to his right in concentration. "Sort of, I mean, we have a base cast of actors that were pre-determined, and then we bring in anyone we think is good-"

"Yeah, yuh-huh, right," Master Shake interrupted Captain. "Then, if that is the case, WHY WASN'T I INVITED!"

"Sir!" Captain hushed his voice (the audience could still here him, sadly). "You're an 'Adult Swim' toon! This is a K-rated fanfiction, I can't chance you swearing, or worse, onstage!"

"Oh, is that so?" Master Shake's lid dropped suspiciously down his eyes. "Well, since I'm not good enough for ya, maybe you let my friend, Mr. MAGNET, onstage!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

**From out of nowhere, Master Shake threw a magnet straight onto Captain's chest! The robotic one screamed in agony as bolts of electricity began to fly from his body! From the sidestage, Shute paniced and began to run out to help his friend; he didn't get two steps before Master Shake turned around, pointed to the running boy, and shouted, "SUBDUE HIM!" **

**Inu-yasha burst from a fold in the curtains and scooped the boy into the air by his waist! The audience, realizing they were under attack, screamed and ran for the doors! **

**"LOCK THEM IN!" **

**The doors were slammed shut on either side by The Mayor and Tom Peters. Drums pounded from the speakers.**

_Mayor and Tom: (weakly) We're not gonna take it!_

**Inu-yasha saw Jack's shadow leaping up behind him; the dog demon spun around and caught the skeleton by the neck, pulling the "bonehead" close to his nose.  
**_Inu-yasha: No, we ain't gonna take it!_

**Master Shake pulled the magnet from Captain's chest. The Gundam fell backwards, and as he fell, Master Shake caught something from Captain's thigh: KERMIT'S MAGIC KEY!**

_Shake: We're not gonna take it anymore!_

**As he held the key, it grew to the size of a longsword! Master Shake held the key above his head proudly.**

_Shake: We've got the right to choose and_

_There ain't no way we'll loose it!_

_This is our life, this is our song!_

**From backstage, hundreds of cartoons sprang from out of the backdrop and ran for their lives, followed by the Adult Swim animes! Gene Starwind fired a shell that caught Johnny Bravo, Dee Dee, and Snagglepuss in a net.**

_Gene: We'll fight the powers that be, just_

_Don't pick our destiny, 'cause_

_You don't know us, you don't belong!_

**The Smurfs yelled for help as The Oblongs tossed them into pet carriers the size of SUVs, getting in about 300 Smurfs to a cage with room for some of the third-rate Nicktoons!**

_Oblong family: Oh, we're not gonna take it!_

**Brock from the Venture brothers tossed CatDog into a dressing room with Inspector Gadget, Rocky, and Bullwinkle, and quickly locked the door behind him.**

_Brock: No, we ain't gonna take it!_

**Alphonse and Edward were busy tieing Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eduardo to a support beam as they sang.**

_Al and Ed: We're not gonna take it anymore!_

**Master Shake worked his way through the panicing audience, whacking random people with his magic key. **

_Shake: Oh, you're so condescending._

_Your gall is never-ending._

_We don't want nothin', not a thing from you!_

**Zorak snickered in glee as he bound and gagged Ash and Mandy to their chairs. The two cartoons shivered in fear as Vash sang directly into their ears.**

_Vash: Your life is trite and jaded,_

_Boring and confiscated._

_If that's your best, your best won't do._

**The Swim Toons gathered in the aisles, Shake conducting them all with the golden key.**

_Swim Toons: Woo-ooaaa-oooh!_

_Woo- ooaaa-oooh!_

_Shake: We're right!_

**The Swim Toons punched the air in triumph!**

_Swim Toons: YEAH!_

_Shake: We're free!_

_Swim Toons: YEAH!_

_Shake: We'll fight!_

_Swim Toons: YEAH!_

_Shake: You'll see!_

_Swim Toons: YEAH!_

**The Swim Toons stormed the stage and seats, tipping over pews and pulling down curtains in an excited frenzy, the frenzied Inu-yasha leading the whole bunch!**

_Swim Toons: We're not gonna take it!_

_No, we ain't gonna take it!_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

_We're not gonna take it! _

_No, we ain't gonna take it!_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

**Fry appeared from nowhere and hopped onto Space Ghost's head for height.**

_Fry: NO WAY!_

**The Swim Toons flooded the backstage and began ripping everything apart, every prop, every backdrop, every costume! Some of the younger toons, and Eduardo, cried and pleaded for mommy while the adult toons tried to break loose from whatever was holding them. Captain Gundam became conscious just as American Dad's Stan Smith was placing a screaming Shute into a large duffle bag; the pent-up anger inside of him flushed through his body like a dam had burst. He leapt to his feet, but before he could land a punch, both of his arms were caught by Bender, Fullmetal Alchemist Ed, and Radical Edward. The Swim Toons circled the Gundam; now that they had trapped the rest of the toons, their only real threat was at their mercy.**

_Swim Toons: Woo-ooaaa-oh!_

_Woo-ooaa-oh!_

_Shake: We're right!_

**The Swim Toons got closer.**

_Swim Toons: YEAH!_

_Shake: We're free!_

**Closer! They were at arm's reach. Captain could feel himself shaking, his fists tightly clenched.**

_Swim Toons: YEAH!_

**Inu-yasha pushed Master Shake out of the way and screamed into Captain's face.**

_Inu-yasha: We'll fight!_

**Captain felt like his head was about to burst from the volume.  
**_Swim Toons: YEAH!_

**Master Shake smacked Inu-yasha away with his giant key.**

_Shake: You'll see!_

_Swim Toons: YEEEAAAAAAAAAH!_

**Bender tossed Captain to the ground, the rest of the toons parting like water to let him land flat on his face.**

_Swim Toons: We're not gonna take it!_

**Peter Griffin hopped onto Captain's back and sang over Captain's head.**

_Swim Toons: NO! We ain't gonna take it!_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

**Andy and Kevin French flung Captain into the orchestra pit, where he was quickly swamped by puppets from Robot Chicken. **

_Swim Toons: We're not gonna take it!_

_Inu-yasha: NO!_

_Swim Toons: No, we ain't gonna take it!_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!_

_Shake: Just you try and make us!_

**The Swim Toons flipped Captain back up onto the stage.**

_Swim Toons: We're not gonna take it!  
Shake: Come on!_

_Swim Toons: No, we ain't gonna take it!_

**Fry and Bender pulled Captain up by the armpits and let the rest of the toons tie him up in Futurama's famous Unbreakable Diamond filament.**

_Swim Toons: We're not gonna take it anymore!_

**Captain tried to escape, but found that his arms wouldn't even budge under the filament. Finally broken, Captain fell to his knees in defeat, keeping him eyes to the ground. **

_Swim Toons: We're not gonna take it!_

**Shake pointed to the backstage. "Put him with the others!" **

_Swim Toons: No, we ain't gonna take it!_

**Frylock pick Captain up with his eyebeams; the Gundam was as limp as a ragdoll.**

_Swim Toons: We're not gonna take it anymore!_

**With a tired, "here-I-go-again" sigh, Frylock carried the lifeless Gundam backstage.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

Captain was tied to a square support beam along with Jack Skellington, Eduardo, Yogi Bear, and Raven from Teen Titans. Jack noticed Captain's unusual posture; he was limp and sagging to one side (he was tied directly on top of a corner), and his eyes were strangely sunken. "Captain?" 

"Captain no es bueno." Eduardo explained, knowing that look very well. "Su corazon esta quebrado."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "I don't speak Spanish."

"Captain's finally broken," Raven explained, knowing the situation very well. "This whole fanfiction has been nothing but bad events that he had to take care of. The Adult Swim cartoons have finally broken his spirit. We've lost him."

"Oh no..."

"He-ey, Captain," called Yogi from the other side of the post. "Upsy-daisy, now. Time to stop with the moping, and make with the hoping."

"Yogi es right!" Eduardo grunted, hopping up in his ropes. "We have to try to escape!"

Captain just sighed and closed his eyes. "We can't..."

Raven sniffed in scorn. "And why is that?"

"Because I won't let you!"

Master Shake stabbed the floor in front of Captain with the end of the key, smiling as he was quickly flanked by Inu-Yasha and Spike Spiegel. "Look at you, you little baby cartoons made for little baby people, you babies!"

"I not a baby!" Eduardo shouted; he was quickly reduced to a shivering ball of fur by a growl from Inu-yasha.

Shake laughed in triumph, tucked the key's tip under Captain's chin, and pointed the Gundam's eyes at his face. "You think your so high-and-mighty, Mr. Big-robot-fancy-person, but I'm in control now! This show is mine now, it belongs to me, and no one else!"

Inu-yasha and Spike gave eachother a look, and Inu-yasha jabbed Shake with his elbow. "Ahem."

"Oh, right," Shake turned around. "It belongs to me, and you people. Who are you again? What are you called? Mangos?"

"Animes," Inu-yasha grunted.

"Right, whatever." Shake walked away. "Listen, one of you who was up next. Some squinty-eyed guy with a gun- wait, what am I saying? That could be any one of you an-mes!" he added with a laugh.

"_An_-_i_-_mes_!" Inu-yasha snapped.

"And I'm up next." Spike spoke in a very low tone, even for him. He shuffled to the stage, barely lifting his face.

"No, you're not, squinty-eyed," Shake interrupted, "Because I canceled your act."

Spike's head snapped up. "What?"

Shake didn't answer; instead, he turned around ot face Inu-yasha. "Okay, you, kitty-boy, yo-"

"I'm a dog-demon, milkshake!" Inu-yasha snap.

"Are you kidding? All you animes are cat-people, don't question me!" Shake whacked Inu-yasha in the nose. "I know these things! You guard the prisoners, I need to go torture Meatwad."

Master Shake quickly shuffled away; Inu-yasha hissed under his breath and sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"This is not gonna be pretty," Raven announced.

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Radical Edward happily lept in front of the curtain. "Presenting, the Aqua Teens Revamped!"**

**The curtains parted to an unhappy, booing audience. Master Shake moved his eyes to the theme song's beat and scooted around stage to the music..**

_Master Shake: My name is_

_Shake-zula._

_The mic "rula''!_

_The old schooler!_

_You want a trip?_

_I'll break it to ya!_

**Shake disappeared, leaving a confused Tom Peters in his wake. Tom glanced about in a confused way, reciting his lines more than rapping them.**

_Tom: I'm, uh, Frylock, and I'm on top. Rock you like a cop. Meatwad, you're up next with your "knock-knock"._

**Brak scooted onstage, bouncing about like an Oompa-Loompa.**

_Brak: Meatwad make the money, see?_

_Meatwad get the honeys, G._

_Travel in my car, livin' like a star,_

_Ice on my fingers_

_And my toes,_

_And I'm a "Taurus"._

**Brak was joined onstage by Tom; the both of them were shoved away by Shake, who held his giant key proudly as he sang. **

_Group: 'Cause we are the Aqua Teens!_

_Make the homies say "Ho!",_

_Make the girlies wanna scream!_

_'Cause we are the Aqua Teens!_

_Make the homies say "Ho!",_

_Make the girlies wanna scream!_

_Shake: Aqua Teen Hunger Force!_

_Brak: Number one in the hood, "g"!

* * *

_

&&&

* * *

Shake sat in his favorite armchair, smack in the middle of a perfect re-creation of his armpartment. Tom Peters stood in the back, looking confused, while Brak played with a small collection of troll dolls behind the TV, mostly hidden from the audience's view. Shake swung his key around, looking a bit bored even with the TV on. 

And they just stood there...

Tom raised a hand. "Um, Shake, shouldn't we be... I dunno, doing something?"

"YES!" Shake sunk back into his chair. "But I don't know what."

"You don't k-"

"I forgot my notebook!" Shake snapped, interrupting Tom. "You know how hard it is to keep track of that notebook! It's... camouflaged, or something. It blends in with the surroundings."

"What su- what surroundings?" Tom asked. "It's bright blue."

"The sky."

It took Shake a few minutes to realize his stupid remark. "It's under a spell! An evil witch had enchanted my notebook!"

"Oh, Frylock is a witch, he's a big, fat witch, he's the biggest witch in the whole wide world-"

Several members of the audience chuckled despite themselves. Shake threw the key at Brak's head. "Shut up."

"OW!" Brak shook off the pain and, bored, picked up the key. "Oo, look, I'm that wimpy kid from Kingdom Hearts!"

Sora screamed from a faraway dressing room. "I AM NOT A WIMP!"

"SHUT HIM UP!" Shake commanded some unseen croney.

WHACK!

"OW!"

Master Shake bounced up from his chair and took back the giant key. "And you, you keep your weirdo kitty hands off of my key, Andy Merril."

"I'm not Andy Merril, I'm Brak."

"Yeah, you're the replacement Meatwad. And that means replacement PAIN!"

Shake then began whacking Meatwad repeatedly with his key, poor Tom Peters doing nothing but lightly reprimanding the oversized Milkshake.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Raven, Captain, and Eduardo were just close enough to the stage to where they could see some of the act and here the ghastly improvisations from Shake and Brak. "And so we witness the death of improvasational theatre..." she sarcastically commented. 

Jack moaned in a mix of annoyance and sheer pain. "They're killing the show! Captain, we have to do something!"

"We can't."

The surrounding toons jumped a little as Captain finally decided to speak. "As long as Shake has the key, he's in total control. And we can't get past the animes. We're drawn too strong."

"'We're'?" Yogi tried to turn his head around to see Captain.

"_I'm_ an anime," Captain responded, surprised. "You couldn't tell?"

Suddenly, there was a crash from the back rooms; Lois Griffin burst from a pile of boxes and began running for the back door! Shocked and delighted, Jack, Raven, Captain, Eduardo, and Yogi each tensed up in their bonds and cheered Lois on!

She was tackled by Inu-yasha by the time she reached the doorknob.

"No!"

"Lois!"

Lois, herself, couldn't tell who was calling her through the ringing in her ears. As she was being lifted and carried away by a thick set of arms, she cried to no one person in particular, "You just wait! We'll find a way to escape, we'll take back our show, and we'll show that Milk-jerk who's boss! Captain, help! Do something!"

The tiny Gundam twitched at his names mention; he tightened his muscles and looked at his feet, deep in thought...

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Lois was tied to her piano bench, playing a plunkity 50's tune while her husband, Peter, rocked along like an idiot to some unknown beat.**

_Peter: I got... rhythm!_

_He had no rhythm. He was completely off beat._

_Peter: I... got... rhy- thum._

_I got rh-_

**Lois interrupted, talking and playing the piano at the same time. "Peter, stop! First of all, how could you do this to us? How could you join up with some giant fast-food item and take over the show that, need I remind you, we were performing just fine without bothering anyone!**

**"Second of all, you're totally off, it's like this."**

_Lois: I got rhy-thm!_

**Peter just laughed. "Lois, I know you're a mom, and as such, you have to think like a child sometimes. But this is the adult chapter, and we're gonna do it right this time, okay?"**

**Lois sighed pitifully and kept playing.**

_Peter: I! GOT! RHY! THM!_

_Igot... ryhthm!_

_I got! Rhy! Thm!_

**Lois stopped playing immediately. "That's it, that's it, I'm not doing this anymore."**

**"Aw, come on, Lois!"**

**She sighed again. "All right. just lemme make an adjustment."**

**She pulled a pen out from behind her ear and scribbled quickly on the music sheet. "Here. Read these words instead."**

**Peter took the paper and scanned it quickly as Lois started quickly.**

_Peter: I don't got rh-_

**"Oh, oh, that's real mature, Lois!"**

**"Don't talk to me about mature, Peter!"**

**And the two began to shout so loud that they were removed from the stage.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

Jack chuckled slightly as Lois and Peter were dragged apart. "They can't even keep it together for one act at a time." 

Inu-yasha flashed his fangs at the talking toons. "Shut up!"

Yogi nudged Eduardo's arm with his elbow (the only part of his body that wasn't securely fastened to the post). "Ed, somebody's comin'!"

The purple monster gasped. "Everybody! Silencio!"

Brendon, Melissa, and Jason of "Home Movies" were in the middle of a heated arguement with Shake. Melissa pointed her squiggle-visioned hand at Shake's key. "... and you shouldn't even have that! It doesn't belong to you!"

"Well, it didn't belong to him either!" Shake argued, pointing the giant key at Captain. "It belongs to me now, because I stole it from a theif, like Sly Cooper."

"Hey-hey-hey, Captain's not a theif!" Brendon sounded, his voice violent yet quiet. "Kermit gave him that key!"

"And you turned it into a keyblade?" Jason didn't look at Shake as he spoke, but he was smiling wickedly. "I mean, come on, a keyblade."

"Yeah, that's kinda weak, man-"

"No, it is not!" Shake interrupted Brendon!

"Yeah, it is, because you stole that from Kingdom Hearts," Melissa counterred.  
"Look, Kingdom Hearts kicked the sorry little cans offa mosta the lame-o games that the Japanese come out with," Master Shake explained. "Even if the main character was a total wimp."

Sora screamed from a faraway dressing room. "I AM NOT A WIMP!"

"Whack that Final Freak-asy wimp upside the head!" Shake commanded some unseen croney.

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Anyway..." Shake continued as if nothing has happened. "If you won't agree to go on, I'll just cancel your act. I did it to the Bebop-ers, I did it to the rest of your little squint-eyed friends, I'll do it to you!"

Melissa began to say something, but Shake stopped her. "No, you know what, never mind! If you love those flippin' mangos so much, then go marry 'em, because they're allowed to at, like, 10 or something!"

Melissa gasped in shock at Shake's horribly racist comment. "That's terrible!"

Brendon, stunned by the unending anime slurs, began to stutter. "Y-you know, that's- that's not true- an- you're gonna make the animes really, really mad one day-"

"And what are they gonna do?" The milkshake smiled in triumph. "They've got that weirdo samurai loyalty thing, they can't touch me, isn't that right, Kitty boy!"

Inu-yasha's face was in a full snarl.

"Precisely!" Shake waltzed back onto stage. "My public, there's been a slight change of acts again. so deal with it..."

Brendon, Jason, and Melissa spun around to see Captain's eyes aflame, his arms straining against the unbreakable diamond filament.

"Kangaerangenai koto da!" Captain spouted.

"Shinjirarenai!" Inu-yasha responded.

Jack and Raven backed away as best they could. Eduardo's horns twitched as Captain and Inu-yasha were suddenly deep into a lightning fast, Japanese conversation. "What they say?"

Raven only knew a little Japanese, being half-anime, but she knew enough to translate, "They're both mad... something about Master Shake... and the acts-" The thoughts suddenly connected in her head. "They're mad because Shake's not letting the animes' do anything!"

"What else?" Jack urged Raven to continue. The blue-clad one closed her eyes and focused.

"Inu-yasha's gonna lead a rebellion," Raven spoke. "Get all the animes together and fight for contr-"

Inu-yasha bolted to his feet and ran away!

"Ikanaide!" Captain cried, but it was too late. He slammed his head against the post, his fists still tight with fury. "He didn't release us."

"Well, that's because he can't, you know, he-" Brendon's throat choked up as soon as the toons started to look at him. "I mean, it's the Unbreakable Diamond Filament, it's doesn't, you know, break-"

"Wait, I know somebody who can help!" Melissa ran towards the stairs. "You guys try to untie them!

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Shake was interrupted in the middle of the beginning of his long, LONG monologue about... well, himself by the the drums playing over the speakers. He held the keyblade up, brandishing it like a sword, his eyes frozen in fear. Inu-yasha's voice came from the shadows of somewhere, unable to be pinpointed.**

_Inu-yasha: Are you ready, Gene?_

**Gene Starwind apparated from the curtain, holding his gun tightly in one hand.**

_Gene: Uh huh..._

_Inu-yasha: Roger?_

_Roger: Yeah..._

**Roger Smith snuck up behind Shake, making the human-sized food item jump three feet to the left.**

_Inu-yasha: Al?_

**Shake, unknowingly, backed straight into the giant armor suit.**

_Al: Okay._

**Shake screamed and ran for the door, the audience murmuring with uncertainty. **

_Inu-yasha: All right, fellas..._

_LET'S GOOOOOOO!_

**Inu-yasha jumped down from the rafters right in front of Shake, sneaking slowly forward and pushing Shake towards the stairs.**

_Inu-yasha: Oh, it's been gettin' so hard_

_Living with the things to do to me._

**Shake smiled nervously. "Hey, if this is about the mango thing, I didn't mean any-"**

**The dog demon simply pushed his face forward, making sure his fangs stuck out viciously.**

_Inu-yasha: My dreams are gettin' so strange, _

_I'd like to tell you everything I see._

**With one great bound, Inu-yasha leapt all the way to the other wall of the theatre, clinging to the wall like a lizard. The other animes closed it on Shake, their eyes gleaming.**

_Inu-yasha: Oh!_

_I see a man in the back, as a matter of fact, and his eyes are as red as the sun!_

_And the girl in the corner, let no one ignore her!_

**Shake felt a hot point of light upon the back of his head/neck; Faye Valentine was pointing her laser at his brainstem.**

_Faye: 'Cause she think she's the passionate one._

_Animes: OH YEAH!_

_Inu-yasha: It was like lightning!  
_**Shake's key was blasted out of his hand by Lil' Slugger's bat! The audience began to panic and started to run for the doors.**

_Inu-yasha: Everybody was frightening!  
_**Shake was picked up and tossed to the wall by Canti the FLCL robot.**

_Inu-yasha: And the music was soothing!_

**Shake just barely got time to get his bearings before Miroku had smacked him away with his staff.**

_Inu-yasha: And they all started grooving!_

_YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!_

**With a wave of his claw, Inu-yasha sent the animes into battle against the bewildered Master Shake! They all took turns throwing Shake into the scenery and audience, making sure not to avoid the delicate areas (but, for not reason, not trying to take the key. Master Shake had actually picked up back up several times, only to have it smacked away again). **

_Animes: And the man in the back_

_Said "Everyone attack!"_

_And it turned into a Ballroom Blitz!  
And the girl in the corner_

_Said "Boy, I wanna warn ya_

_It'll turn into a Ballroom Blitz!"_

_Ballroom Blitz!_

_Ballroom Blitz!_

_Ballroom Blitz!  
Ballroom Blitz!_

**Shake giggled innocently between punches. He chirped up from the floor, "Hey guys, if you're mad, you know, I can fix this."**

**Inu-yasha dropped down from the ceiling in front of Shake, walking on his knuckles like a gorilla.**

_Inu-yasha: Oh, I'm reaching out for something,_

_But touching nothin's all I ever do._

**Inu-yasha dug his claws into Shake's head, pulling the man-food towards his teeth.**

_Inu-yasha: Oh, I softly call you over._

_When you appear, there's nothin' left of you._

**The dog-demon blinked, and suddenly his eyes were red and manic; demon form. With a flick of his claws, Shake smacked into the stage backdrop, the key flying sideways into the backstage area until it landed just out of Jack Skellington's reach.**

_Inu-yasha: OH!_

_And the man in the back is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky!_

And the girl in the corner is everyone's mourner-

**Shake felt a familiar gun pressed against his braincase.**

_Faye: She could kill you with a wink of her eye.  
Animes: OH, YEAH!_

**With the force of their voices, the milkshake was thrown upward into a ceiling fan, which shocked him.**

_Inu-yasha: It was electric!_

**The fan smacked him like a baseball into Ash and Mandy's balcony. The two toons, still bound and gagged, tried to wriggle away from the food product as the audience screamed with renewed shock.**

_Inu-yasha: So frantically hectic!_

**A soft rumble came from the backstage; the American Adult Swim toons were rushing out to attack!**

_Inu-yasha: And the band started leaving-_

**Inu-yasha, content with Shake being trapped in the balcony, turned instead to the small army of badly animated flash toons and canceled WB programs. **

_Inu-yasha: 'Cause they all stopped breathing!_

_YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!_

**Easy frightened, all the Swim Toons stopped in their tracks, and the animes broke on them like a wave. **

_Animes: And the man in the back_

_Said "Everyone attack!"_

_And it turned into a Ballroom Blitz!  
And the girl in the corner_

_Said "Boy, I wanna warn ya_

_It'll turn into a Ballroom Blitz!"_

_Ballroom Blitz!

* * *

_

_&&&

* * *

_

Jack stretched his leg as far as he could, but he was still a few good inches away from the key. "I can't get it."

"Great..." Captain moaned sarcastically. Out of the top of his eye, he spotted a flash of red. Snapping his head up, he saw Frylock's eyes beginning to glow.

"NO, STOP!"

"Relax!" Frylock de-powered his eyes in a show of goodwill. "I'm just going to shoot the Unbreakable Diamond Filament and set you free."

"But... es unbreakable!" Eduardo reminded the flying fries.

"Trust me," Frylock said while smiling (and inadvertently flashing his braces). "Back where I come from, there's nothing I can't blow up."

He didn't even warn them.

BOOM!  
Frylock didn't even need to wait for the smoke to clear before Captain's hand shot out and grabbed the key. The frybox turned around quickly. "You distract the animes, I'll go free everyone else!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

_Jack Skellington: OH YEAH!_

**Inu-yasha's head snapped around; the Pumpkin King caught him by the neck and flung him aside. **

_Jack: It was like lightning!_

**Shake, finally recovered, decided to jump down to the ground when he saw a flash of gold. He caugh Captain Gundam shrinking the magic key and sticking it back underneath a fold of armor on his thigh. "GIMME THE KEY!" **

**Captain responded by pulling out his beamsaber and smacking Shake into the nearest staircase.**

_Jack: Everybody was frightening!_

**Faye Valentine and Roger Smith each pulled out the closest gun they could, only to have Raven conjure them out of their hands. The animes and whatever Swim Toons were still able to see began to panic, wondering whether to surrender with dignity or fight the small band of powerful kiddy toons.**

_Jack: And the music was soothing!_

**Realizing that they were about to be VERY overwhelmed VERY soon, Inu-yasha switched out of demon form and pointed to the back door. "Cut through the audience! Everyone retreat!" **

**The animes and Swim Toons (including Shake, who had a knack for snapping back into consciousness when no one was looking) all bummed rushed the door. They were, however, quickly blocked off by Yogi Bear and Eduardo.**

_Jack: And they all started grooving!_

**Yogi and Ed each let out a ferocious roar that scared the animes into turning tail back towards the stage. They barely took a step forward when they were suddenly accosted by an swarm of Smurfs and every single character they had locked up backstage (all six-hundred twenty-six of them). **

_Jack: YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH!_

_Cartoons: And the man in the back_

_Said, "Everyone attack!"_

_And it turned into a ballroom blitz!_

**The animes were swamped by the various toons. Amisdt the crazy battle scene, the audience all found their way to the edge of the theatre and cheered on the kiddy toons, and (slinking along the shadows) Shake was trying to open an emergency exit door.**

_Cartoons: And the girl in the corner_

_Said, "Boy, I wanna warn ya,_

_It'll turn into a Ballroom Blitz!"_

_Ballroom Blitz!_

_Ballroom Blitz!_

**Shake managed to unlock the door and flung it open, only to find Frylock on the other side. "Oh no, you don't!" **

_Cartoons: Ballroom Blitz!_

**Shake tried to push past Frylock, but the flying fries zapped shake into the middle of the fight.**

_Cartoons: Ballroom Blitz!_

**And there was a weird, very short pause in the fight, then suddenly every eye was on Shake. Each toon, Japanese, made for adults, or otherwise each saw the Master Shake and recognized him as the main enemy. Without a word exchanged, the toons turned towards the hapless creature.**

_Inu-yasha: It's-It's a Ballroom Blitz!_

**Inu-yasha was joined at his side by Jack and Captain. **

_Inu-yasha, Jack, and Captain: It's-It's a Ballroom Blitz!_

**The rythmn reached into the cores of the toons. **

_All: It's-It's a Ballroom Blitz!_

_YEAH! IT'S A BALLROOM BLITZ!_

_And then, again, pandemonium!_

**Captain without warning turned to the camera and looked at you. "We'll be back next chapter. This is gonna get a little too bloody for its rating in just a few seconds..."

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

WOW! THAT TOOK FOREVER! It was like, I was real interested in writing it, then I wasn't, then I was, but I had writers block, and the repition! MAN! And there were two acts that I canceled in this fic. I'm not going to tell you what they are, because I might do a "deleted scenes" chapter like I did with "The Hi and Lo Points of Camping", and I don't wanna spoil it for you. 

Man, there were almost too many toons to list! Oh well, here goes:

Paranoia Agent

Big O

Cowboy Bebop

Inu-yasha

Fullmetal Alchemist

Yogi Bear

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

Teen Titans

Aqua Teen Hunger Force

Tom Goes to the Mayor

The Brak Show

Snagglepuss

Outlaw Star

Home Movies

Mission Hill

American Dad

Space Ghost; Coast to Coast

That show with Vash the Stampede

Ed, Edd, and Eddy

Kingdom Hearts

They're mostly just cameos, though, so keep your eye out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Muppets Revamped!

Last chapter, everybody. Thank you for your faithfulness and plentiful reviews. It's a little disheartening that I got fewer reviews when I told people not to suggest cartoons, but anyway... Oh, and by-the-way, I drew a picture of Sally in her costume for the "Heatwave" number, it's on page 8 of my fanart archive on Fanart Central. It's titled "Sally".

* * *

The stage had nearly been torn apart, with some last-minute repairs just barely holding it together. Nonetheless, a battle-scarred Captain walked onstage to a wave of cheers and applause. He blushed bright red and turned his face to the side for a moment, then began to address the audience again.

"Hello, everyone, I'm glad to see you all back! I'm happy to say that we all made it back from intensive care without any major injuries, I wish I could say the same for Master Shake..."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Sally and Jack snickered evilly; Shake was literally black with all of his stitches, which covered him from lid to bottom (his straw was mysteriously missing). He moaned in pain, "Oh, the fangirls... the fangirls!"

Sally leaned in close to Shake's "ear". "They _itch_, don't they, Shake?"

* * *

&&&

* * *

"Or maybe not." Captain lowered his head mournfully. "Sadly, this is the last round of acts, and the show'll be over-"

"FINALLY!" yelled Mandy.

"Oh, man, you missed out, you guys!" yelled a muffled Strong Bad voice from the orchestra pit. "It was all like covered in blood and explosions were everywhere, you should've seen it!"

"No it wasn't!" Captain snapped.

Strong Sad quickly added, "How would you know, anyway? You were hiding in the ladies bathroom the whole time!"

The audience screamed with delight.

Captain shook his head, smiling beneath his mouthplate. "But, some more good news! Tonight, our guest star will finally be arriving for their surprise musical number!"

The cheers were deafening. Captain rushed offstage, the curtain flying closed behind him.

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Ami held up a sheet of paper, the words illegible except for one big, red "D" plastered on the front of the page. Strong Sad stood off to the side, right where you could see him but not necessarily noticeable.**

**Ami sniffed. "Oh, yeah? That's what you think."**

**A few members of the audience cheered knowingly.**

**"Huh?"**

**"That's my new philosophy," Ami nodded. "Oh, yeah? That's what you think!" **

**"Ami, first of all, you don't have a teacher. You're 23." (Captain shook his head off-screen, "That's not his line...") "Second of all, why are you telling me?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Why are you telling me?" Strong Sad repeated. **

**The gray one flinched as Ami's smile grew. "Why are you telling me? I like it!" **

**She pointed at Strong Sad's face. "That's a good philosophy. Why are you telling me? Why are you telling me?" **

_Ami: "Why are you telling me?"_

_My new philosophy._

_The teacher gave a D on last week's homework! _

_She said, "Miss Ami Brown,_

_Your grades are going down."_

_I could have told her!_

_Strong Sad: Your new philosophy?_

_Ami: My new philosophy._

_"Miss B?"_

_"I'm she!"_

_"Look see."_

_"A 'D'?"_

_"A D."_

_..."Well, why are you telling me?"_

_And that's my new philosophy!_

_Strong Sad: That's your new philosophy!_

_Ami: "Why are you telling me?"_

_My new philosophy!_

**Strong Sad moved his head a bit. "Well, that's great Ami, but I have to go alphabetize my Tim Burton movies..."**

**"NO!" Ami shouted while pointing. Her face lit up again. "HEY! I like it! That's a good philosophy!"**

**Strong Sad sighed as Ami continually poked him. "No! No! No-"**

**"So that's your new philosophy, huh?" Strong Sad finally interrupted.**

**"YES!" Ami jerked in shock. "I mean, No!"**

_Ami: Just like a busy bee,_

_My new philosophy_

_Can fly from tree to tree and keep it mo-ving!_

_When life's a dizzy maze_

_On alternating days,_

_I choose a different phrase!_

_Strong Sad: Your new philosophy?_

_Ami: My new philosophy!_

**Strong Sad intercut. "Ami?" He broke out into a sort of soft-shoe as he sang.**

_Strong Sad: Some philosophies are simple:_

_"Man does not live by bread alone."_

_Some philosophies are clear-_

_Ami: Leave you message at the sound of the tone?_

_Strong Sad and Ami: Some philosophies pick and choose_

_Deciding what goes in it._

**Strong Sad suddenly broke out into a beautiful warble.**

_Strong Sad: Some take a lifetime!_

**Ami counterred with the voice of an opera singer.**

_Ami: Mine take a minute!_

**"But, Ami, anything that takes a minute can't be that lasting." Strong Sad held up a finger. "Like, for instance, it took 2 years to animate 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'." **

**Ami shouted, "NO!" **

**"I can't stand it!" Strong Sad whined as he stomped off the stage. **

**Ami held her nose and mocked. "I can't stand it!" She got the look again. "I LIKE IT!" **

_Ami: It's like a guarantee,_

_My new philosophy._

_And things are sure to be a whole lot brighter!_

_"Oh, yeah, that's what you think?"_

_"Why are you telling me?"_

_"No!"_

_"I can't stand it!" _

_Now life is free and easy!  
Much more "philosophy-zy"!_

_With_

_MY_

_BRAND_

_NEW-_

**Ami stopped quickly, not noticing that Monkey D. Luffy was walking across the stage behind her. "You know, someone has said that we should live each day as if it were the last day of our lives."**

**"AA! THIS IS IT!" Luffy began to yell. "THIS IS THE LAST DAY? SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAaaaaaa..." There was a loud thud and the sound of boxes falling, then silence.**

**Ami watched Luffy run away backstage, and then turned back to the audience. "Clearly, some philosophies aren't for all people..."**

_Ami: And THAT'S my new philosophy!

* * *

_

&&&

* * *

Luffy, in his insanity, slammed into Jack backstage and knocked him over into a stack of crates. Captain laughed. "Now, _that's_ funny!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Kim Possible looked up from her desk. "Kim Possible here for another Muppet News flash. Reports of pirates in the nearby area are both untrue and highly exaggerated, as-"

Without warning, the stage was suddenly rushed by the crew of the Going Merry and Ryoko (the Space Pirate). Ussop and Luffy carted away the desk, Ryoko and Nami ripped apart the backdrop, and Zolo and Sanji lifted up Kim Possible's chair (with Kim in it) and carried it away.

"Or not!" Kim cried helplessly, "This has been Muppet News-"

Ryoko stopped. "Hey, why are we bringing her?"

"Dunno." Sanji responded by throwing her out of her chair and onto the floor, just in time for the curtains to close.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Frylock entered the apartment scene through a door and floated up to Homer Simpson. "I gah mah brah says titand."

Homer looked up from his comic book, confused. "What?"

"I gah mah brah says titand."

"I can't understand you."

Frylock looked a little more peeved at this point. "I... gah... mah... brah says... titand."

Homer frowned and slammed his comic book shut, causing it to explode. "Look, if you're not gonna say your line right, I'm not gonna be in the skit-"

Frylock then opened his mouth wide; something went SNAP, and he started talking again. "I said, 'I got my braces tightened,' you ding-dong!"

"Well, ex-cuuuuuuuuuuse me!" Homer whined.

"You're not excused!" Frylock snapped back. "I just wanted to say how I got my braces tightened, I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquistion!"

At this, the audience went nuts. The door burst open; out jumped Carmen Sandiego, Inu-yasha, and Homestar Runner.

"Nobody the Spanish expects Inquisition!" blurted Carmen. "Weapon chief our su- wait."

Inu-yasha and Homestar watched Carmen, a little confused and slightly bored. Frylock yawned; he'd seen these two sketches before. Homer had fallen asleep.

"Inquistion expects Spa- no. Spanish the expects Inquistion Spanish- wait." The brunette adjusted her hat and began to pace. "Nobody Spanish expects the Inquisition. Nobody Inquisition expects the Inquisition except the Inquisition-ition. Nobody Spanish the Spanish Inquisition Spanish in the room Spanish-"

"Medic!" Frylock finally yelled.

Rolf the Dog, Janice, and Miss Piggy walked out onto the set wheeling a scretcher, much to the delight of the audience. Their cheering woke Homer up, and in his consciousness he wove at the audience screaming "That's not them! That's not the special guest! It's not them!" (It's NOT them, by the way.)

Rolf threw Carmen on the stretcher, and the three Muppets wheeled her backstage, Miss Piggy holding a saw behind her back. Before long, another dash of red came flying out from backstage; Flash from Justice League.

"Nobo-

He couldn't even stop running. Flash almost immediately slipped on the stage and bounced into the orchestra pit. Homestar, Frylock, and Inu-yasha all laughed like idiots (Homer was asleep again).

Strong Mad was in shock; the Flash had landed straight through his bass drum. "My drum! MY DRUM!"

"Aw, monkies!" The Flash disappeared backstage again.

This time, he was replaced by Monkey D. Luffy (with a big red bump on his head). "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise!"

"You've shown up twice today?" Frylock questioned.

"It's easy to give me stupid lines without me sounding out of character. Anyway, nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise."

"And tewwoh (terror)," added Homestar.

"Our two chief weapons are terror and surprise."

"And red clothes," citied Inu-yasha.

"And those too!" Luffy smiled, pointing at Inu-yasha. "Our three chief weapons are surprise, red clothes, an... and..."

"Tewwoh."

"And tewwoh!" Luffy stupidly repeated. The audience cheered. Frylock gave Luffy a look. "Terror."

"And fanadical devotion to de Pope!" Homestar announced.

"And fanatical..." Luffy lowered his proudly upraised hand slowly. "I'm not fanatically devoted to the Pope, I'm a Jehovah's Witness."

Several people laughed simply out of shock.

"Look, this sketch is getting stupid, you wanna just end it?" Frylock asked.

Inu-yasha shrugged. "I'm up for hot dogs."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, let's go get lunch."

And they all walked off the set, leaving Homer still asleep on the couch. It took a minute for the audience to realize it was over, and they applauded.

* * *

&&&

* * *

Shute happily battled his Superman action figure against Yugi's Incredible Hulk as Captain checked over the guest list.

"So, that's One Piece, ATHF, Homest-"

"Captain, who would win in a fight?" Yugi intercut. "The Incredible Hulk or Superman?"

"Superman, he has more superpowers," Captain bluntly responded. "We still have to fit in another sketch, we have too many musicals..."

"I win!" Shute triumphantly cried.

"No fair! Captain just said that 'cause he's your friend!" Yugi snapped.

Shute sniffed proudly. "He said that 'cause Superman kic-"

His mouth was quickly covered by Captain's hand. "Not allowed to swear until your 15, Shute."

Shute pushed Captain's hand away. "Aw, man!"

"OO! OO! OO!" Zatch Bell jumped out of nowhere and jumped on top of Captain's head. "Mister Captain, Mister Captain, Iwannadothe'NumaNuma'songthatSailorTawna-Miwantedmetodo-!"

"Okay, just get off my head!" Captain grabbed the boy and tossed him away. He suddenly jerked in shock. "Oh, wait, no..."

"Whaddamean, no!" Zatch jeered.

"Yeah, Captain, that's kinda mean," Yugi noted.

Captian held up a finger. "Well, you see, we already have a foreign act on today, and it wouldn't fi- oops."

The three boys gasped in surprise.

"He must be talking about the special guest!" Shute surmised; Captain made a choking noise, which meant he guess right.

"Who do you think it is?" Yugi squeaked.

"Where do you think they're from?" Zatch counterred.

Shute gasped again. "What if it's Puffy!"

Zatch screamed, and Yugi began to sing the Teen Titans theme song. Captain sighed mournfully. "All of it sooooooo wrong..."

* * *

&&&

* * *

"Vi rendero' un certo alimento!" Mario sang in Italian. "Avremo oggi di-ver-TI-MEN-TO!"

The audience squealed with pleasure as Mario threw his spoons straight into the air, only to have them fall on the bridge of his hat and flip it into a nearby bowl of pudding. He blushed and put his pudding hat on his head. "Tonight-a we're-a gonna be cookin' de cheeckin-a fingers."

Ash was slightly confused, so Mandy translated for him. "Chicken fingers."

"First, we need-a de cheeckin." Mario ducked under the counter, tossing various cartoon animals such as Felix, Goldfish Wanda, Rufus, and Stitch out of the cabinets. "Here, cheeckin cheeckin cheeckin- found-a de cheeckin!"

Mario placed the Robot Chee- Chicken on the counter, which was there only because it was an excuse to not have the mad scientist make him watch TV all day. Mario stroked the tired chicken's head. "Goooooood cheeckin. And now, de fingers!"

There was a pause. "Uh..."

Mario inspected the chicken's wings. "Um... de cheeckin got-a no fingers..."

The audience chuckled softly. A lightbuld went off over Mario's head. " 'S'all right! Instead-a, we're-a gonna to make-a... Cheeckin Noodle Soup!"

Mario pulled a giant meat cleaver the size of a battle axe out of his hat! The audience guffawed in a mix of disbelief, terror, and hilarity; the Robot Chicken let out a panicked "B-GAWK!" and ran for its life!

"Come-a back, cheeckin!" Mario screamed, chasing it backstage. "It'll only hurt-a for a second!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

**Captain walked back onstage soon after, a smile tugging at his nonexistant lips (you could see it in his eyes). "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for. Here tonight on the Muppet Show Revamped, it's AQUA!" **

**The timpanies began to roll as Captain floated to the side and the curtain parted. Aqua's lead singer Rene Dif, a slim girl with wild reddish hair, stepped forward coyly. The house lights dimmed.**

_Rene: We are what we're supposed to be:_

_Illusions of your fantasy._

_All dots and lines that speak and say-_

**The other band members, two of them holding keytars, stepped alongside Rene in sync with the song.**

_Aqua: "What we do is what you wish to do!"_

**Lene Nystram, a buff man in a skullcap, bolding began to sing in his trademark gravely voice.**

_Lene: We are the color symphony!_

_We do the things you wanna see!_

_Frame by frame,_

_To the ex-treme!_

**The lights flashed back on dramatically; the Muppet stage had grown immensely, and the walls and seats were a bright sky blue! Many audience members were driven to their feet in surprise. Violins appeared in the background somewhere, blasting from the speakers. The beat became lower and faster, and Rene began to sway.**

_Rene: Our friends are so unreasonable._

**She pointed to an audience member in the back; he looked over his shoulder to see Radical Edward sitting on his shoulder like a parrot. She grinned wildly when he screamed and bounced off of him. **

_Rene: They do-_

**The Animaniacs, once again, popped out of the middle of the audience and bounced around like rubber balls to the beat.**

_Rene: -the unpredictable_

**Several more "insane" characters began to flock around Aqua; Cosmo, Gir, Monkey D. Luffy, Jar Jar Binks (he counts!), Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and of course Edward and the Warner Brothers and Sister. **

_Rene: All dots and lines that speak and say-_

_Aqua and Toons: "What we do is what you just can't do!" _

**The cartoons dispelled in a heartbeat, leaving Lene to sing. **

_Lene: It's all an-_

**The orchestra swelled through the crowd, almost pulling the entire audience towards the stage. **

_Lene: Orchestra of strings._

_Doin' unbelievable thi-ii-ii-ings._

_Frame by frame,_

_To the extreme._

**As the group sang, eyes began to appear on the wall behind them. First two pairs of nondescript, white sillouettes, then four, then sixteen, then thirty-two, you know the drill.**

_Aqua men: One by one,_

_We're makin' it fun!_

**In a flash of light and sparklers, Aqua was joined onstage by every cartoon on the planet! The audience screamed as Rene lead a march of toons, Captain and Jack on each flank, towards the dumbfounded spectators.**

_All: We are the Cartoon Heroes, oh-WOAH-oh!_

_We are the one who're gonna last for-ev-er!_

**The outer edge of toons moved to either side of the theatre, the middle toons fanning out proudly on the stage.**

_All: We came out of a crazy mind, oh-WOAH-oh!_

_And walked out of a piece of paper!_

**Rene spread her arms; Spiderman zooms past her head, taking wide swings around the room while the audience cried to him and reached out to touch him.**

_All: Here comes Spiderman! _

_Arachnophobian!_

_Welcome to the _

_Toon Town party!_

**Out of the crowd, Superman flashed past in a beam of blue light, spooking a few exciteable teens in the crowd.**

_All: Here comes Superman!_

_From Never-never Land!_

_Welcome to the_

_Toon Town party!_

**The toons dispersed again, all except Sonic the Hedgehog, who began running as fast as he could down the center of the room.**

_Rene: We learn to run at speed of lights._

**Sonic reached the opposite wall, stopped, and looked up. The audience followed his gaze and met eyes with Inu-yasha, who was halfway through a jump. **

_Rene: And to fall down-_

**As the timpany played, a different character landed on the ground for each of the four beats; Inu-yasha, Captain, Batman, and Wile E. Coyote (who landed on his head). **

_Rene: From any height._

_All dots and lines that speak and say-_

_Toons: "What we do is what you just can't do!" _

**Once again, the cartoons fled from view as Rene stepped into the spotlight.**

_Lene: An opera of craziness!_

**Suddenly a string of toons ran past: Shrek, who was being followed by Mike Myers; Emperor Kuzco, tailed closely by David Spade; Deigo (from Ice Age), being chased by Denis Leary; Larry the Lion (Father of the Pride), who was being chased by John Goodman; and many others I can't think to name right now.**

_Lene: A bunch of stars that's chasin' us._

_Frame by frame,_

_To the ex-treme._

_Male Aquas: One by one,_

_We're makin' it fun!_

_Aqua: We are the Cartoon Heroes, oh-WOAH-oh!_

_We are the one who're gonna last for-ev-er!_

_We came out of a crazy mind, oh-WOAH-oh!_

**A line of toons appeared behind Aqua: Jack Skellington, Totoro, Homer Simpson, and Peter Griffin, each one holding a sheet of paper. As Aqua sang, each one flipped over their paper, revealing pictures of Tim Burton, Hayao Miyazaki, Matt Groening, and Seth MacFarlane respectively.**

_Aqua: And walked out of a piece of paper!_

**The toons threw their papers into the air; Spiderman, once again, swung past the stage and towards the back wall. **

_Aqua: Here comes Spiderman!_

_Arachnophobian!_

**Spiderman stopped halway through his swing, animated Tarzan grasping the web and climbing to the ceiling.**

_Aqua: Welcome to the_

_Toon Town party!_

**With the rumble of twisting wood, Superman lifted a row of audience members into the air by the floorboard they were standing on.**

_Aqua: Here comes Superman,_

_From Never-never Land!_

**Shock on his face, Superman's plank of audience members was lifting out from above him by Starfire and Raven from Teen Titans, who replaced the audience members with a BANG!**

**The tempo suddenly slowed, and the house became dark again.**

_Rene: You think we're so mysterious._

_Don't take us all too serious._

_Be original_

_And remember that_

_What we do is what you just can't do-_

**The lights flashed on again; the walls were now gigantic video screens, with all types of cartoons strewn across them in their original, two-dimensional format! They were stacked on top of eachother in rows like giant candy buttons, and as they sang they danced in perfect beat to the music. Everyone you could think of was up their; Mickey Mouse to Pikachu, Bugs Bunny to Freakazoid, Astroboy to Zatch Bell, the works!**

**The audience wailed in delight, shouting and pumping their arms as one estatic group.**

_Cartoons: What we do is what you just can't do!_

_What we do is what you just can't do!  
What we do is what you just can't do!  
What we do is what you just can't do!_

**There was another surge of light, and the toons were marching out of the walls and into the massive throng, much to the delight of fans. Inu-yasha was particularly swamped; some of the shorter toons ran the risk of being trampled. They marched towards the stage, their arms and voices raised in pride.**

_All (and I mean ALL): We are the Cartoon Heroes, oh-WOAH-oh!_

_We are the one who're gonna last for-ev-er!_

_We came out of a crazy mind, oh-WOAH-oh,_

_And walked out on a piece of paper!_

**Rene and Lene stood back to back.**

_Rene and Lene: There's still more to come,_

_And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the toon-_

**The cartoons raised their arms higher.**

_Toons: Toon!  
Rene and Lene: Town!_

_Toons: Town!_

_ALL: PAAAAAAAAAAR-TAY!_

**With the final ring of the gong, the act was over. The stage and room returned to normal; the towns bowed to anyone they were standing close to, shook a few hands, and ran backstage. Captain, however, stayed back and waved a hand at Aqua.**

**"Our musical guests, ladies and gentlemen!"**

**Aqua bowed and exited.

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

It was close to the end of the show, and the toons were starting to get tired. Captain placed Misty on a nearby armchair so she could sleep; Jack walked past, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Oo-hoo..." he wheezed, taking a final sip of coffee. "That's gonna be a tough act to follow." He placed the mug on an empty crate, which Mandy quickly walked straight into (she was too tired to care). "Feel sorry for the next unlucky stiff who has to go out there."

Captain moaned softly, distressed. Jack's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Oh, um... sorry?"

The SD Gundam sighed and shook his head. "It's all right. I know it's not going to be as good as Aqua, but... I don't want it to be." He paused to let Inu-yasha hop on top of the desk and curl up to nap. "Does that make sense?"

"Honestly, Captain dear-" (Jack always started calling people "dear" when he was really tired), "I'm really too tired to think about it."

Lois slipped by, trying to be discreet but failing. "Stewie needs a nap," she half-heartedly explained before walking away.

Captain clicked his "tongue" and shook his head again. "Pray for me, Jack. Where'd I leave that guitar?"

He walked away, leaving Jack just surprised enough to mumble, "Guitar?"

* * *

&&&

* * *

Okay, okay, calm down...

"Um, everyone?"

Captain winced as everyone began to look at him. He shuddered; those eyes were expectant, those eyes were annoyed, they weren't in the mood for something else, this was going to flat completely flat-

Captain gripped his borrowed electric Ibenez guitar and continued walking to the center of the stage, in front of the curtain. "Well, this is it, everyone. The final act. I..." He shivered for a few seconds and swallowed. "I-I'm sorry that tonight didn't go exactly as planned in some cases, but-"

Oh no, oh no, not now-

Now. The curtain silently parted; Homsar and Bubs were visibly asleep on the levers that controlled the curtain. The entire backstage was open to the public eye; burned backdrops, booby-trapped beds, sleeping cast members (mostly children, who just got so tired that they fell asleep in their tracks), even the millions of unexplainable boxes that were everywhere. Captain grabbed one and sat on it, feeling too embarrased to stand up.

"Sorry about that, but..." he tried to breathe evenly. "I'd like to do... one more song, just as-"

From out of nowhere, Shute saddled up next to Captain and placed his head on his knee, immediately falling asleep. The action gave Captain a little surge of courage; it's like having a cat fall asleep on your lap.

He patted Shute's head lovingly. "Thank you."

Captain picked up Shute's head and crossed his legs, resting the crook of the guitar on his thigh. "This is for all of you."

* * *

&&&

* * *

**The first strum of Captain's guitar sent a shiver through everyone's spine, waking most of the staff up with a jolt. The baseline was playing over the speakers; Shute shook himself conscious and watched Captain with an animal-like curiousity.**

_Captain: May the good Lord be with you down_

_Every road you roam. _

**Several members of the audience jumped at the word "Lord", but even more blushed out of flattery. Shute giggled and wrapped his hands around Captain's arm. **

_Captain: And may sunshine and happiness_

_Surround you when you're far from home._

_And may you grow to be proud,_

_Dignified, and true._

**"Rod Stewart?" quipped the ever-cynical Mandy. "Since when were we in the 80's?"**

**Ash laughed heartily. Captain shot them a glance out of the corner of his eye.**

_Captain: And do unto others as _

_You'd have done to you._

**Mandy's eyes opened in surprise. Ash hunched his shoulders and blushed in shame. "Oh, yeah...**

**Captain nodded, satisfied.**

_Captain: Be courageous and be brave,_

_And in my heart you'll always stay_

_Forever young._

**Shute sighed softly.**

_(Shute: Forever young.)_

_Captain: Forever young._

_(Shute: Forever young.)_

**A few toons began to walk up to Captain from out of the background: Timmy Turner, Lilo, Tuck (from "My Life As a Teenage Robot"), and Misty all sat in a semi-circle around the front of Captain. He watched them, a bit confused, but never missed a beat on the guitar.**

_Captain: May good fortune be with you,_

_May your guiding light be strong._

**The Gundam began to breathe easy as several members of the audience began to approach the stage to watch him on the steps. They were dewey-eyed and smiling vacantly (Rod Stewart has that effect on people). He was flocked by even more cartoon children, including both Penny from Inspector Gadjet and Penny Proud, Dexter, Eduardo, and Diddy Kong. Behind him, Captain was being watched by the adult toons, Jack and Lois each beaming at him like proud parents. Inu-yasha was trying not to smile too obvious (in truth, he loved this song).**

_Captain: Build a stairway to heaven _

_With a prince or a vagabond._

**He reached out and patted Misty's head, and she snickered lightly and rocked on her seat. **

_Captain: And may you never love in vain_

_And in my heart you will remain_

_Forever young._

**Drums began to beat in the background. The adults began to clap to the beat, which made Captain around and notice them.**

_(Shute: Forever young.)_

**The tiny Gundam turned back to the audience, his eyes a bit dewey.**

_Captain: Forever young._

_(Shute: Forever young.)_

_Captain: For..._

_(Shute: For...)_

**Captain strucked a few hard notes and stood up, the children parting for him. More characters began to approach from backstage. Eduardo and Dexter swayed on beat in the background, and Kim Possible joined the audience on the stairs along with Inspector Gadjet, Gonzo, Homestar Runner, and Sonic the Hedgehog.**

_Captain and Shute: Ever young._

_Captain: For-or-orever young._

_(Shute: For... ever young.)_

**Captain raised his strumming hand.**

_Captain: YEAH!_

**He shot it back down! Captain's guitar belted out the chords, and the audience sent up a shriek of enthusiasm. The little kids are laughed like hyenas and held their sides, Ash Ketchum mimicking Captain from the balcony with ridiculous air-guitar. The older toons began clapping high above their heads, wanting to be heard.**

_Captain: Oo-oo-oooo-ooo..._

_And when you finally fly away I'll be_

_Hoping that I served you well._

**Captain pulled Shute close with one arm, but quickly went back to playing.**

_For all the wisdom of a lifetime; _

_No one can ever tell._

_But whatever road you choose,_

**The children all flocked about him even closer than before.**

_I'm right behind you,_

_Win or lose._

_Forever young._

_(Shute: Forever young.)_

**The audience, finally getting into the groove, also began to clap along.**

_Captain: Forever young._

_(Shute: Forever young._

_Captain: For..._

_Captain and Shute: Ever young._

_Captain and Shute: For-or-or-ever young._

_Captain: FOR!_

_For-ever young!  
Captain and Shute: For... ever... young._

**Captain held his strings still as the song died, the audience finally giving once last round of applause. Captain blushed again and turned his face away while the rest of the cast gathered on the stage. He raised his hand one more time. "Thank you all, goodnight!"

* * *

**

&&&

* * *

The Muppets ending theme played, and the cast members all unwound as the credits rolled. Jack and Captain low-fived since Captain couldn't reach. Lois and Homer were introducing their babies to eachother as Dee Dee made numerous attempts to interrupt the conversation with Dexter. Inu-yasha yawned and pulled out an IPod, which he held for a second then placed over Bugs Bunny's ears for no apparent reason. Kim Possible was trying to introduce herself to the crew of the Going Merry, but her hand was shaking so much she couldn't make contact with anybody. Ash Ketchum, Tai from Digimon, Yugi, Shute, and Naruto all grouped together and (I guess) began discussing Darren's Dance Grooves, because Ash suddenly broke out into the routine for "Bye-Bye-Bye", which was interrupted by Strong Bad violently tackling Ricochet from Mucha Lucha.

As the last few notes played, the Muppet Show logo appeared onscreen.

Kermit's voice said, "We'd like to thank all the people who reviewed this fanfiction, and, have a great day."

(Da-da da-da da dah!)

Kermit appeared in the "O" and blew the final note on the trumpet. He laughed goofily and waved goodbye.

* * *

FINALLY! DONE! And all it took was a hurricane evacuation. Okay, character list.

Mucha Lucha

Digimon

Yu-Gi-Oh

Naruto

One Piece

Looney Tunes

Sonic the Hedgehog

Superfriends (Or Justice League)

Simpsons

Carmen Sandiego

Inspector Gadjet

My Life as a Teenaged Robot

Freakazoid

Zatch Bell

Astroboy

Shrek

Emperor's New Groove

Ice Age

Father of the Pride

Totoro

Spiderman

Batman

Star Wars

Robot Chicken

And, technically, everyone else.

Oh, and the musical guest, AQUA!


End file.
